Back in the World
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: 18 Years after Korea...Benjamin Franklin Pierces biggest fear may come true...
1. Just the Beginning of the Agony

Back in the World  
  
By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
AN: This take place post MASH, please forgive any historical dates, I really want to make this work. Enjoy!  
  
Ch.1  
  
**  
  
Crab Apple Cove, Maine – 1971  
  
"Blake will you get your butt down here…your mother needs you!" A slightly gray haired man hollered up the stairs.   
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming…" The young boy said making his way down the stairs, avoiding eye contact of his obviously furious father. "Yes mom."  
  
His father now stood next to his mother, who held a piece of paper in her hands.   
  
Blake was terrified.   
  
"What in Gods name is this C- in Geometry all about?!" His father pointed to the paper his wife had in her hand.   
  
Blake sighed deeply. "It's no big deal; I got plenty of time to bring it up…"  
  
"Well you better mister; no college will ever accept a C- student, let alone a medical school!" His father was almost yelling again.  
  
"Now Ben…" his wife tried to break in.   
  
"Don't 'Now Ben' me, Jen, he's slacking…"  
  
"Oh sure, dad, like you were the best student in high school…whatever…I'm gonna be late…bye!" He stormed out, started his car and peeled out of the drive way.  
  
"Can you believe that kid?" He started to pace. "A 'C'! I mean no son of mine is gonna be average."  
  
"Will you listen to yourself? He's not as smart as you, and probably never will be!" She threw some dishes around in the sink, then turned and stormed upstairs.   
  
The older man took a seat at the table solemnly thinking. Until he was interrupted by the loud slamming of a door upstairs.   
  
"Geez anybody else want to slam a door on my behalf today?"   
  
Just then the door bell rang.   
  
"Apparently so." He said to himself as he paced towards the door.   
  
When he opened it, his heart practically fell out of his chest, he took the envelope and within seconds he found himself on his knees in agony.  
  
"JENNIFER!!!"  
  
--------------  
  
AN: Jennifer is Hawkeye's wife…sorry H/M fans, but it couldn't work that way for this storyline…but ya never know…   
  
Please stay tuned as this story develops…and please review, it helps me help you… 


	2. It's Gonna Be Alright? Who Am I kidding?

Back in the World – Chapter 2  
  
**  
  
"Jennifer!!" He yelled again staring at the envelope in his hand.  
  
She raced down the stairs kneeling next to her husband.  
  
"What is…no, oh please God no…" She stopped herself as he took the envelope out of her husband's hand. "Ben…Please...No!" She started to cry and her husband did his best to console her while trying to keep his own composure.   
  
"It'll be alright honey…it'll be alright."   
  
'What was I saying? It wont be alright…he'll go off to war and get killed, just like the other 50,000 kids who have died already…It wont be alright' The man thought as he spoke calming words to his wife.   
  
Now he truly knew how the mothers felt back home when their sons had to leave home to go to a far away land, sent to their death.   
  
"Look, we'll tell him today when get gets home…just relax…" He kicked himself for not watching the draft of TV; he just couldn't pull himself to do it. He hoped the envelope just wouldn't come. But as fate would have it.   
  
He just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to curse the devil…he wanted to take his sons place…  
  
The hours passed like days.   
  
Pierce thought back to all the soldiers he worked on in Korea…particularly those whom he'd lost. He had never told too many stories to Jennifer; he had only talked with BJ about them, but even then, not very often. But now, the moment he read the envelope, the memories wouldn't stop coming. Every single sick memory. He just wanted to die.   
  
It was almost three, and he was the most nervous he'd been since Korea. He picked up the phone and dialed long distance…  
  
"Hey Beej…It's Hawk, Listen today…"  
  
Just then, the door opened and Blake walked in.  
  
"Hey! I'm home…,"   
  
AN: So whatchya think? Could it be a mix up? I mean it is the army? When does he leave for basics? What does BJ say? Hmmm, I got some ideas popping in my head, you are not gonna expect…so stay tuned! And please review…it helps me, help you! - TLH 


	3. Next Flight Out?

Back in the World  
  
Ch.3 – Next Flight Out?  
  
**  
  
Just as his boy walked through the door, he dropped the phone to the floor.   
  
His son jumped at the sound of it hitting the ground and managed a smirk back at his father.   
  
"Hey Dad, got the jitters or what...Look I'm sorry about this morning I uh…"  
  
His dad interrupted. "Blake, sit down." He reached for the phone and picked it up off the ground.  
  
"I'll call ya back later BJ." And hung up, leaving the man on the other line a bit concerned.   
  
"Ah man, you were talking with Uncle Beej, what happened? You having nightmares again?"   
  
Jennifer had just made her way downstairs and the moment she saw her son, she burst into tears and ran back upstairs.  
  
Blake was now getting a little scared. "Dad, what is going on? You guys can tell me, I'm an adult now."  
  
"No you're not, you're just a kid, and you're not an adult till you are at least 30 in my book." He was almost screaming now.  
  
Blake looked confused. "Easy dad, I'm officially an adult at 18, don't you read the papers?"  
  
"I try to stay away from em" he said under his breath.   
  
"What?" His son asked.   
  
"Nothing….look, I don't know how to put this Blake, but I'll just lay it out there." With that he slid the envelope over to his son.  
  
Blake's eyes grew wide and you could see his hand shake as he began to open the letter.  
  
After he was done he folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope. He stood up and without any words embraced his father.   
  
"I'm sorry this happened son, I wish I could take your place." His dad spoke tenderly.  
  
"I know dad, but sometimes life doesn't work out the way you want, I guess this is what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"No Blake, you're supposed to play in the state finals with your football team, you're supposed to graduate, you're supposed to grow up, you're not supposed to go off to war…and…"   
  
Blake put a hand of his fathers shoulder. "I know dad, I know." Tears started to form in his eyes as they embraced once again.   
  
"Go be with your mother." He said simply, taking a seat back down at the table the envelope still in sight.   
  
He reached for the phone once again and dialed his old friend.  
  
"Hawk, what's the matter man? You scared me."   
  
"Sorry BJ, I had to talk with Blake, ya see today we got a letter…"  
  
BJ shuffled on the other end. "Ah, Hawk, not…"  
  
"Yeah, he's shipping out tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? What they expect him to pack up his life in one day?"   
  
"Gotta love the army."   
  
BJ could sense the sadness and lack of emotion in his friend's voice. It'd be a long time since he'd heard his friend like this.   
  
"Ya need me to take the next flight out?  
  
Hawkeye didn't answer.   
  
"Hawk? You still there?"  
  
He could hear his wife crying up the stairs and without a minute's hesitation.  
  
"What about Peg?" he replied.  
  
BJ knew what he was asking. "You think Jennifer may need her?"  
  
"You read my mind buddy."  
  
"Yeah well ya know…We'll take the next flight out, I'll call you when we get in…"  
  
"Thanks Beej…I knew I could count…"  
  
"You can always count on me Hawk…don't worry this war should be over soon, maybe he wont even have to be shipped out after basics."  
  
Again he got no reply. "I'll see you when we get in."  
  
Hawkeye nodded, muffled a goodbye and hung up.   
  
****  
  
"Peg? Pack a suitcase, we gotta go see Hawk….he got a letter today…Blake's been drafted."  
  
She made eye contact with her husband and casually placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked by.   
  
"Hang in there buddy." BJ said wiping his hand over his face.   
  
****  
  
His wife was holding his sons hand when they entered the kitchen.   
  
"Letter says, we ship out tomorrow at 4" Blake said simply.   
  
His dad smiled at his son. "Okay son, let me show ya what you'll need to pack."   
  
**Mill Valley**   
  
"Ready Peg?" BJ hollered up the stairs.  
  
"I'm ready; did you leave emergency money for Erin?"  
  
"Yeah it's in shoebox in the closet. Come on."  
  
The taxi driver took the bags and BJ closed the door behind them, just as they were about to get in the Taxi a mail truck drove up. The tall man jogged over to him and saw the envelope in his hand,   
  
"Got Direct Mail here"  
  
BJ shrugged and signed for it. He thanked the man and started towards the Taxi; as he was walking he opened the letter, then suddenly stopped dead in his tracks…  
  
"Oh God"   
  
-------  
  
AN: Hey troops, please pardon any comments and such about the army and the war. I have nothing but respect for our armed forces. Any war is a tragedy…by the way I recommend the movie "We Were Soldiers" for those who haven't seen it…now go and review…it helps me help you…-Take care! - TLH 


	4. Another Letter

Back in the World  
  
CH.4  
  
**  
  
"Son, I don't want to scare you…" His father began as he grabbed the suitcase from under the bed.   
  
"Believe me dad, I'm scared enough…"  
  
"You just didn't seem all that scared when you opened the letter downstairs."  
  
"Yeah right dad, all I did was hug you like two seconds later, of course I'm scared, but you always taught me to roll with the punches so that's what I'm doing…I mean you got through it so can I."  
  
"I got through it as a doctor, who treated the other half who sometimes didn't get through it."  
  
"I know dad, but Uncle Beej tells me all these stories about how you were the rock of the unit and kept everyone sane…maybe I can be that for my unit…ya know…it's in my blood."  
  
Hawkeye slightly grinned but it quickly faded. "As much as I like to be praised Blake, I was just doing what I had to do…"  
  
"And that's what I'm going to do." He interrupted grabbing some shirts from his drawer.  
  
"You won't need those shirts, they'll give you most all you'll need when you get there, and be prepared for your new favorite color to be come green."  
  
**  
  
"How am I gonna tell him?" BJ repeated to himself on the way to the airport.   
  
"You're his best friend honey; he should hear it from you." His wife replied grabbing her husbands hand.  
  
"Yeah but, why now? I mean this universe does has its issues with time tables."   
  
"BJ…"  
  
"Yeah I know, I know, don't tempt fate…but it's just gonna be hard is all."  
  
Peg nodded in understanding. She saw a tear forming is his eye and squeezed his hand even tighter.  
  
**Next Day-3 PM --Shipping Out**  
  
"Listen to me, write every day…and if you don't you'll get a nice spanking when you get home…"  
  
"Mom" Blake said looking around embarrassed. "I will mom."  
  
She embraced her son in tears and when they made the final call she wouldn't let go.   
  
"Jen, he's gotta go." Pierce tried to peel her hands off as Blake struggled with wanting to let go and wanting to never let go.  
  
Finally she released him and fell into a bit of tears.  
  
"She'll be fine as long as you come back home." His father said. "And that's an order, I'm a captain remember." He took his son into a tight hug and kissed him on the forehead. "You be safe."  
  
Blake turned his back once more and firmly saluted his father, who now stood with his best friend. "I'll be back dad, mom, don't worry." He waved and boarded the train.   
  
Hawkeye's heart practically broke in two as he watched his son move farther away. The agony was just beginning.   
  
Peg had started to walk with Jennifer back to car while the two men lagged behind, catching glimpses of all the mothers and wives in hysterics and the children who didn't understand why their daddy had to leave.  
  
The whole time walking back to the car, not a word was spoken between them, until finally what BJ was aching to tell his friend couldn't be held in any longer…  
  
He stopped Hawkeye with his hand, bringing the two of them to a halt.  
  
Tears were fighting their way free from BJ's eyes…"Hawkeye, listen, back home before Peg and I left for the airport…I got this letter…"  
  
---  
  
AN: I know I know, sorry, but tell me what you'd like to see…maybe, just maybe I'll listen … ya just never know…. Please review, it helps me help you…-TLH 


	5. Tell me it was Peaceful

Back in the World   
  
Ch5 –  
  
AN: Help…I don't know how long you are in basic training before you are shipped out to combat…any help would be much appreciated. Thanks.  
  
**  
  
"What is it Beej?" Hawkeye saw the tears and was terrified.  
  
"The letter it's from Missouri…its Colonel Potter." He bowed his head and took out the letter from his pocket. "They didn't have your new address so they asked me to tell you, he died two days ago."   
  
Hawkeye threw his hands up in the air in defeat and let them fall to his sides.  
  
"Tell me it was peaceful."   
  
"Says he died in his sleep…" he said looking down at his feet.   
  
"Well at least he didn't ...well ya know…wasn't in any pain." He muttered, and then reached for his friends shoulder.  
  
The two made eye contact and said together…  
  
"The Universe and it's time tables"  
  
"I'm sorry Hawk" BJ replied.  
  
"I'm sorry too, he was a good man. And I guess the universe knew we would need each other now more than ever." He threw his arm around his friend and started towards the car, where both their wives stood hand in hand.   
  
**2 Weeks Later**  
  
"You're sure?" Peg Hunnicutt asked folding her husband's slacks and putting them in the suitcase.  
  
"Yes, me and Hawk will be fine, and he really wants you to be here for Jennifer, we'll be back in a couple days."  
  
**  
  
"You're sure?" Jennifer Pierce asked folding her husband's ancient robe and putting it in the suitcase.   
  
"Yes, BJ and I will be fine, and Peg will be here so you can do all the women things you do…we'll be back in a couple days."  
  
**On Airplane**  
  
"Gonna be weird seeing everyone again huh?" The tall man said adjusting himself in his seat.   
  
"Eh, I'm not nervous"  
  
"Yeah, me neither."   
  
A moment of silence passed between them as they shuffled and reshuffled in their seats.  
  
"Okay maybe a little nervous." Hawkeye said finally getting comfortable. Catching a slight smile from BJ, causing them both to break out in laughter.   
  
**Missouri**  
  
As they headed for the bag return, two men stood holding signs, with each of their last names on them.   
  
"Of all the times, I've wanted to feel important; it had to be the time I was going to a funeral." BJ said switching his bag over to his other hand.  
  
"Look on the bright side Beej, all the traffic stops just for us." Hawkeye said strutting his way over.  
  
"Of all the times." BJ repeated, shaking his head.   
  
The two headed to the funeral home in separate town cars. They arrived together and started to look for familiar faces…then within minutes they heard a familiar voice…  
  
**  
  
AN: I have to admit I enjoyed reading the reviews and how you all thought it was going to be Erin…just as I wanted it… now go review again…It helps me help you –Thanks and Take care – TLH  
  
AN #2- Thanks to 'reviewer' for the tips for future reference for us writers, much appreciated, cuz sometimes Ignorance isn't bliss, : ). 


	6. He never was good with Generals

Back In the World  
  
CH 6  
  
**  
  
"Radar you little devil" Hawkeye hollered over the crowd of faces as the three men met in the middle of the room, exchanging hugs.   
  
"How are you guys?" Radar asked his face lit.   
  
"Okay, sorry to hear about the Colonel." Hawkeye replied, but eyeing the room for a special someone.   
  
"You two came in together?" The shorter man asked.  
  
BJ replied, "Yeah, we've been together for a couple weeks, Blake, Hawkeye's son was drafted."  
  
"Oh Hawk, I'm sorry….Hawk?"  
  
Hawkeye had found who he was looking for and had mentally left the conversation.   
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
Radar and BJ knew who he had seen; you couldn't fool them for a second. They knew that look; they'd seen it over and over for two years.   
  
BJ tapped Hawk on the shoulder as he saw Margaret making her way over.   
  
"Remember, you're married."   
  
"I am? I mean I Am, of course I am." Hawkeye replied.   
  
The four embraced, and caught up until the service began.   
  
The four sat next to one another, along with the rest of the members of the 4077th who had their own two rows in the back of the cathedral.   
  
"Now a man who served under Sherman in Korea will say a few words."  
  
BJ and Hawk looked at each other, pointing fingers at each other them back at themselves asking if they were the ones were supposed to speak. Then they saw that Radar stand up and make his way up to the podium.   
  
"Our little boy is all grown up Margaret."  
  
She smiled. "Yes, apparently so."   
  
"Colonel Potter was an amazing commanding officer. This coming from a soldier who served under two in Korea. When I went to Korea I was still a kid and I came back a man. Thanks to Colonel Potter, who was like a father to me. Well I guess pretty much everybody there was." He got a slight laugh from the crowd. "But he made our unit run smoothly and always and I mean always knew exactly what to say, how to say it and when to say it. He was an amazing individual who loved each and every one of us, down to the last corporal. I will miss him dearly and will cherish the memories we shared, until I see him again and we can reminisce about all the good times in midst of a war. Goodbye Sir."   
  
He stepped back and saluted the casket. In that instant almost half the cathedral stood and did the same. Especially those who served along side him in Korea.   
  
"That was beautiful Radar." Margaret said, as he took his seat beside her.  
  
"Thanks, I wrote it myself." He smiled.   
  
After the service BJ and Hawkeye started up a conversation with a couple Generals who were still in the army. They gave BJ and Hawkeye their cards, just in case they considered reenlisting. This caused Hawkeye to burst out in laughter, this confused the Generals.   
  
"We're always looking for experience, and any rules that are in place are only there to be bent a little, after all we wouldn't be the army if we followed all the rules now would we." The two generals chuckled.  
  
After a couple minutes, the topic turned to Vietnam and Hawkeye couldn't help but mention that his son was set to ship out in a few days.   
  
"Do you know where he will be stationed?" The taller General asked.  
  
"In his last letter, he mentioned, Da Nang."   
  
"Da Nang, there's a big assault on there, a lot of VC." The other General replied.  
  
"Is that right?" Hawkeye replied. "You sure know how to put a father at ease." He walked away from the men.  
  
"You have to excuse him; he's never been good with Generals." BJ said. "It was a pleasure meeting you; I'll keep these cards in case we are in need of General assistance." BJ laughed. "Get it General Assistance?"   
  
The two Generals stared back with no emotion.  
  
"Guess that's my cue, you two take care." BJ scurried away, throwing a half salute on his way.   
  
"Those men were odd, wouldn't you say?" Both of them nodded in agreement.   
  
**  
  
"Hawk, you know Generals." BJ said standing beside his friend.   
  
"How could I forget their war side manner?"  
  
"Look, we're meeting everyone for dinner in a little bit, why don't we go back to the hotel and get a change of clothes."  
  
"Alright, just as soon as I give my respects to the widow."   
  
** 


	7. Gifts of time, friendship, memories and ...

Back In the World – Ch. 7  
  
---------  
  
There was a long line to get to Mrs. Potter, but when she saw Hawkeye and BJ her face lit up.   
  
"He adored you two, best doctors he ever had under his command, he'd say, oh he just loved you both so much."  
  
"Thank you ma'am, he spoke of you too often to count, he ever tell you he saluted your picture?" BJ commented with a smile.   
  
"Yes, yes, he did. He talked about the 4077th, right up till the night he left us. Not about the war per say, but about you people and what you did. He was so proud to be associated with you. Always remember that."  
  
"As we were with him." Hawkeye said leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek.   
  
Hawkeye then looked up to the heavens and said " Relax Colonel, it was just on the cheek."   
  
They mingled a bit more then headed back to the hotel for a shower and a change of clothes. They made it to the diner just in time. And low and behold, Father Mulcahy had finally arrived.   
  
"Ah, my apologies all around, the plane was delayed four hours at take off, it was a mess."   
  
"You're forgiven Father." Hawkeye said embracing his old friend.   
  
"Yes, Yes I am." The father laughed at himself, just like he always did. And got the usual smirks from his friends. "I was deeply saddened to hear about the Colonel, I imagine it was a nice service?"  
  
"Oh yes, our precious Radar, gave a great speech." BJ said pointing across the table.   
  
Radar blushed stuffing a dinner roll in his mouth.   
  
About fifteen minutes late, Major Houlihan arrived. She looked astonishing as ever. Not a year older.   
  
"Fifteen minutes late Major? That's soooo unmilitary of you." Hawkeye said standing to greet her, while moving a chair out for her to sit.   
  
"Moving a chair out for a lady Pierce? That's soooo un Hawkeye of you." She smiled and turned her attention over to a few of her old nurses sitting across the way.   
  
"Oooh, shot down." BJ replied.   
  
Hawkeye muffled a 'shut up' and took his seat.   
  
"Where is Prince Charles? And good ole Ferret Face?" Hawkeye asked after making his order and giving a sly smile to the waitress.  
  
"Uh, Major Winchester sent his regards. He had a big surgery of some sort, couldn't make it…and uh, Major Burns, was sick last I heard." Radar said then gave his large order to the waitress standing above him.  
  
"Sick? With what?" Hawkeye replied, looking almost concerned.   
  
"Oh, I don't know, but it's pretty bad I think, cancer maybe. I don't have the details, Mrs. Potter just told he me he was very ill."  
  
"Well geez, that's too bad." Hawkeye shrugged. "Would of liked to throw food at him for old times sake."   
  
"And what about Klinger?" BJ asked, just as he spoke, Radar did as well.   
  
"Klinger should be in soon, he couldn't get a flight out any sooner." He shoved a mouth full of something into his mouth.   
  
"Still haven't lost your touch I see?" BJ smiled at Radar.   
  
"Uh No sir."   
  
"Radar, you don't have to call us sirs, we're not in the army anymore To-To" Hawkeye said taking a sip of his water and letter his eyes gaze over to the lady sitting beside him, whose faced was turned away.  
  
"Sorry sirs…ah…I mean sorry guys."   
  
The three exchanged a short laugh and took to other conversation.  
  
It was hours after they received their food that they began to break up.   
  
Klinger arrived a bit late, but just in time for dessert and hours of reminiscing. A great time was had by all and by the end of the evening; they were more than a little tipsy.   
  
In those hours, they remembered the people they saved and the people they lost. They remembered all the late night binges and their adventures. All the tricks they had played on Frank, the toe tag occurrence causing quite a bit of laughter. Though through the laughter Hawkeye felt a bit wistful, almost feeling bad about speaking of an Ill Frank Burns. He quickly changed the subject and spoke of the fight him, BJ and Charles had in the SWAMP, when they were breaking his records on their heads, and all the while, Charles ripped the tent to shreds. They reminisced about the bon fire in the middle of camp and all the wonderful poker games, coming to the final conclusion that Father Mulcahy had taken most of their money over the years.   
  
Everyone went around the table and got a chance to speak about what they were up to and their families. Hawkeye naturally mentioned that his son had been drafted and got many offers of prayer and good wishes. When it got to Major Houlihan, Hawkeye's ears stood on their ends. She had been divorced recently but all in all, life hadn't been all that disappointing. She spoke of a few commendations she received, but with not as much smite as she may have in the past.   
  
Radar, had ten kids, and the farm was doing wonderfully. His mom had since passed on, but his wife was just as he imagined her to be. The pet farm he had was the most popular in town, the kids loved it, it had rabbits, chickens, turtles, hamsters, worms, you name it. He was all grown up and he was happy.   
  
Klinger had three girls and opened his own Coney Island in downtown Toledo. All that work on Kitchen Duty actually paid off. He was doing well financially and he and Soon Lee were getting ready to celebrate their anniversary soon.   
  
Father Mulcahy went on to work with children with hearing and other physical frailties. It was rewarding work and he felt he was fulfilling Gods will in his life. He was an assistant priest at his old parish and had run the CYO program for a while now. He also had an audience with the Pope not long after he returned from Korea, which was an honor in itself to the Father.   
  
It had been a long day but the members of the 4077th, weren't ready to say goodbye for a second time. Some people exchanged and re-exchanged addresses and phone numbers. It was like a second opportunity for some and a lost opportunity for others. They were sad goodbyes once again, but righteous ones, for they had all done well for themselves, and all it did was renew the bond they knew they will have forever. And reinforced that it can never be broken, not even in death.   
  
Hawkeye almost forgot the gift he had for Radar, he handed it to him before they embraced and said "Give Teddy to one of your kids, I'm sure they'll enjoy it more than I will."   
  
Radar wanted to break into tears. "Hawk…I…Thank you…but you keep it, it's yours now, and it sounds like you may need him for a while."  
  
They embraced once again. "Thanks Kid, I'll see ya, you keep in touch."  
  
"See ya Hawk, I will." He started out, looking back one more time.   
  
Hawkeye felt wistful yet again as he saw his friends leave one by one. He then rejoined BJ's side grabbing his coat off his chair.   
  
"Margaret, what'd say we drive you to your hotel?" Hawkeye said grabbing her arm as she started to sway a bit.   
  
In her usual intoxicated slurred speech she replied, "I'm not so think as you drunk I am"   
  
BJ and Hawk busted out in laughter and nodded to one another. It was going to be a long night.   
  
----  
  
And little did Hawk know, but it was going to be an even longer year.   
  
END CH. 7  
  
AN: Hope you're enjoying it so far, I almost got a little teary eyed myself, writing there for a second. Please review! You knoooooow, it helps me help you, Take care -TLH 


	8. Boy that sounds familiar

Back In the World   
  
Ch. 8  
  
Boy that sounds familiar  
  
---  
  
"Here we are Margaret…" Hawkeye said sliding her hotel key in door and opening it.   
  
BJ and he held both her arms and set her down on her bed.   
  
"It was great seeing you again Margaret." BJ said trying not to laugh.   
  
"Good seeing ya too, good old BJ." She slurred and tried to stand up falling right back down.   
  
Hawkeye couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful and tried hard to remember the first goodbye they had.   
  
He nodded over to BJ to get her ready to get into bed.   
  
They took off her shoes and uncovered the covers. She slid onto the bed and Hawkeye brought the covers up to her, tucking her in.   
  
"Goodbye Margaret."  
  
"Boy that sounds familiar, but I think last time it went more like this." She said, grabbing Hawkeye and kissing him.   
  
Hawkeye enjoyed the first two seconds then fighting himself he pulled away. "Major, I'm married."  
  
"So was Frank." She replied making another grab for him but he had backed away.   
  
"I'm not Frank Margaret; there is only one Frank Burns."  
  
BJ smiled. "Thank God."  
  
"We have to get back, you sleep tight. And take care of yourself." He said to her as she started to fade into her sleep. He kissed her on the forehead and the two started for the door.   
  
"I always loved you Hawkeye Pierce." She said as she turned on her side getting comfortable.   
  
Hawkeye stopped and smiled. "Me too Margaret, me too."   
  
BJ tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for the door. After one last glance, the two left and made their way to their own hotel.   
  
**  
  
"Well that was weird huh?" Hawkeye said to BJ in the taxi.   
  
"Why would you say that? I mean it's no secret any more Hawk, It was twenty years ago and you still got the hots for her…"  
  
"She's beautiful Beej, every man has the hots for her, always has." Hawkeye said glancing out the window.   
  
"Sure." BJ said.  
  
"Sure? What's that suppose to mean?" Hawk replied turning back to his friend.   
  
"It means sure, what do you mean what's that mean?"  
  
"That's what I mean." Hawkeye replied.   
  
"What do you mean?" BJ asked confused.   
  
"Never mind." Hawkeye replied.   
  
"Sure." BJ smiled.   
  
Hawkeye Pierce just rolled his eyes at his friend and smiled slightly.   
  
**Hotel Room  
  
"Gonna call Jennifer?" BJ asked taking his wallet out of his pocket.   
  
"Of course I'm gonna call her, why wouldn't I call her?" he replied defensively.   
  
"Hey, easy, I was just asking." BJ replied.   
  
"Yeah just like the 'sure' in the car was just a normal 'sure'"   
  
"Hawk, relax, you don't have to tell Jen if you don't want to…I mean it was innocent, I'm sure she already knows about Margaret anyhow." He said grabbing a towel to take into the shower. "Doesn't she?"   
  
"Well not exactly." Hawkeye replied sitting on his bed.   
  
BJ sighed. "It's fine Hawk, I wouldn't worry about telling her. It was so long ago anyway, she loves you so much. She'll be elated just to hear your voice."   
  
"You're right Beej, you're always right…Thanks." He said picking up the phone and dialing out.  
  
BJ smiled. "Sure." And closed the bathroom door behind him.   
  
It had been about fifteen minutes since he'd last thought about his son.   
  
'I wonder what he's doing right now? I bet he's real scared.' He thought as the ringing tone echoed on the other line.   
  
"Hi honey…it's me." He replied to the hello from the other side. "Yeah, it was good. Our old company clerk Radar, read a little something…it was very touching…yea…dinner was wonderful, it was great to see everyone again…yeah it was a bit sad saying goodbye, but I'm a big boy…Teddy?...he said to keep it…I know…Margaret?...Yea, she was there…good…hey honey…I'm running out of minutes on this card…I will see you late tomorrow night…I know…be strong….I love you too…bye honey."   
  
He hung up the phone and couldn't help but feel depressed. He thought for a second about retreating to the mini bar and opted to do just that. By the time BJ returned his friend was just about passed out. Mini bottles of liquor lay all around him.   
  
"Hey …Beej…care to join me ole buddy."   
  
BJ shook his head. "Oh, Hawk."   
  
"Did you know Blake is gonna get killed Beej?....yup….yes sir…we're gonna get a letter and he's gonna be dead….its gonna say 'we regret to inform you, blah blah blah….I'm gonna lose my kid…" He fell into a bit of tears.   
  
BJ took a seat beside him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hawk…you don't kknow that…just…just relax…have faith."  
  
"Faith…to hell with faith…easy for you too say big guy…your girl can't be drafted…she wont be in the damn war…so you have nothing to worry about …so quit yapping about faith…when you have no reason to have any!" He finished and took his finger out of BJ's face where it had been during his entire monologue.   
  
"Hawk…" BJ began calmly.   
  
"Don't 'Hawk' me…you have 'Hawk''d me for the last time…" He wiped his tear stricken face. "Ya know what? I liked kissing Margaret … I did…I missed her…and I liked kissing her…is that a sin?..."  
  
BJ was stern with his reply. "Listen…you love Jennifer…you love your wife…stop this talk…you're drunk."   
  
"I'm drunk?...I can't be drunk…I haven't been drunk since…since …the…war." The last word caught his heart and he fell into tears once again. "The war Beej…my kid…the war."   
  
Not another word was spoken all night. The next morning the two packed up and headed for the airport. Just as the two took their seats, Hawkeye sighed and said. "So, is life gonna go on?"  
  
BJ smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "It always did, and it always will."   
  
The trip back was full of humor and laughter. For now, the old Hawkeye was back and BJ was glad. It was like he had a revelation that he couldn't wallow in his sorrow, it never worked before and it wouldn't work now.   
  
BJ and Peg stayed for a couple more days until returning to the bay area. The kiss between Margaret was never mentioned. Months passed and the friends talked often as the tear stricken nights continued through the months. Benjamin Pierce was burying himself into his work and returning home to console him wife night after night. His son's letters had stopped coming and no news was good news as far as he was concerned.   
  
The couple could barely watch the news on television or read the headlines in the newspaper. Even conversations in the office caused Hawkeye to cringe. They couldn't escape it. He and Jen did attend his high schools championship game in which they were victorious. Yet, two more months passed by and no word, but just as BJ said life always went on. Surgery after surgery, Benjamin Pierces life was full of routine. The other families whose sons had been sent over offered them help and prayer, but Hawkeye turned them away. Time and life was slowly ticking away and though his wife clung to faith, he had nothing.   
  
Nothing until a rainy night in December when he returned home. His wife greeted him sitting on the stairs, tear stricken, holding a piece of paper in her hands. She coughed and handed it to her husband.   
  
He read it and gasped.   
  
"What…when?" He replied kneeling down to meet her eye to eye. She couldn't reply through the tears. He kissed her forehead and embraced her. "Oh, Jennifer…Jesus…" He said quietly. You could see the desperation in his eyes as he searched his soul for a response. Nothing came out except… "Oh God." He hid his face in his wife's shoulder and joined her in her tears.   
  
--  
  
AN: Not nearly the end….stay tuned…and review, cuz ya knooow..its helps me, help you -TLH 


	9. Tests and Tribulations?

Back In The World  
  
Ch. 9  
  
Tests and Tribulations…  
  
**  
  
"Jennifer" Hawkeye whispered as she released her looking up into her face." When did this happen?"  
  
Her eyes were filled with shame.   
  
"I just knew for sure today. I've been doing tests while you were at work. I didn't want to scare you more…I know you're under a lot of stress…and with Blake gone…I just didn't want to…"  
  
"The doctors are sure?" He asked shaking his head.   
  
She nodded. "Dr. Ralston at Community General."  
  
"Dam nit Jennifer…how could you wait so long to tell me?!...I'm a doctor…I'm your husband." He stepped back a few steps and paced back and forth.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He was ready to respond then a feeling of guilt fell over him.   
  
"It's alright…we'll fight this…together…we'll fight this." They embraced once again and sat on their stairs silent the rest of the evening.   
  
**  
  
"It's cancerous Beej…they said they gotta do more tests…see if it's contained or not…I just…I just can't believe it."   
  
BJ Hunnicutt couldn't believe it either. He was about ready to stop answering his friend's phone calls in fear of more bad news.   
  
"I'm sorry Hawk…Peg and I…we're both so sorry. At the very least, let her know our prayers are with you guys."  
  
Hawkeye rolled his eyes at another inkling of the word prayer. "Thanks Beej…hey we gotta go…yeah…I'll call as soon as we know anything more…alright…." He hung up the phone and glanced at his wife waiting at the door for him.   
  
The ride to the hospital was silent, spoken only a few words about work and a possible vacation sometime in the future.   
  
They arrived at the hospital and made their way up to where she would be taking the test.   
  
They held hands as they walked down the corridor and the tall man kissed his wife gently as she made her way further down the hall with a nurse.   
  
He fumbled around with a few magazines and struggled to get comfortable in his chair as he waited. The news on the TV reeked of Vietnam, and he practically cursed the screen out right in front of everyone in the waiting room. He got ancy and decided to take a walk.   
  
The hospital had an eerie feel, just like it always did. All his years in medicine he still couldn't get over that odd feeling as he walked the halls. Almost like a spirit of death haunting every hall way. Perhaps it was just his own imagination, for he had seen much death in his day. Too much for any human to see.   
  
He finally arrived back at the waiting room and took some comfort in his new hot cup of coffee. As he lifted it up for the first sip, the top came off and it spilled all over him. He jumped and tried to bat away the liquid as it pierced through his clothes. He quickly threw away the coffee cup angrily and headed to the bathroom.  
  
On the way, a man who looked quite familiar from his stature handed him a handkerchief. Hawkeye looked up and all he could see was the mans white collar…the man standing in front of him was a priest.   
  
----  
  
END CH. 9  
  
Sorry it's a bit short guys…I'm trying to figure where I'm going…I will post more soon, I promise…as always, please review…ya knoooooow, it helps me…help you! Take care -TLH 


	10. Waiting

Back In the World   
  
CH 10  
  
--  
  
The tall man took the handkerchief and managed a small smile.   
  
"Having a rough day my son?"   
  
The familiar tone of compassion rang high in Hawkeye's ears. He patted the handkerchief on his neck and clothing and handed it back to the man in front of him.   
  
Hawkeye nodded in agreement with the comment the priest offered. "Rougher day than most." He replied.   
  
"Can I be of some assistance?" the priest asked.  
  
"I believe you've done your good deed for the day Father." Pierce replied handing him back his handkerchief.  
  
"Is that right?" The priest shrugged. "And here I thought you needed someone to talk with." He started away from Hawkeye down the hall.  
  
Hawkeye jogged after him. "Ya know you remind me of this priest I used to know."  
  
He smiled. "I get that all the time."   
  
Hawkeye laughed slightly.   
  
"Now that's better, I was hoping you could smile without forcing it on your face."   
  
"I didn't think I could either, I think that's the first genuine smile, I've had in a while." The taller man motioned for the Father to walk with him as he told him of the past few months. He spoke about his son and losing his good friend. And now his wife was sick. The Priest was a good listener. Just as Hawkeye remembered his old friend, the Father.   
  
"I don't know everything son, but I do know this, that God has a plan that will come from all this. You put your faith in Him and you will have a testimony that will bring people in awe of God. He may spare your son, he may spare your wife…I think what he wants you to do is ask Him for help…"  
  
"Man you're just like him."   
  
The Priest smiled. "Like this friend of yours? The one you keep speaking of."   
  
Hawkeye grinned. "Yea, he had so much faith in the middle of hell itself, it was incredible. I mean…just…amazing."   
  
"Well it's not just because he was a priest ya know…it's built into all of us, all we have to do is surrender to it."   
  
"Surrender to what?" He asked.  
  
"That we're not God…and we never will be."  
  
He smiled. "Then what are we?"  
  
"His kids." The priest replied. " Now I must be going, I hope I was of some help to you… …you take care of yourself and May the Lord bless you." He shook the mans hand and headed back down the hall.   
  
After a moment Hawkeye realized he had left his handkerchief behind.  
  
"Father, you left your…" He hollered down the hall but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Nurse you know where that priest went?"   
  
She looked at him oddly. "What Priest sir?"  
  
"His card says, he's the chaplain of this hospital…short man, a hat…"   
  
She shrugged. "I'm sorry sir, we don't have a Chaplain here…I think you're confused."  
  
He wasn't confused. He had said he was the chaplain of the Hospital. He searched the hospital floor hall by hall and he was nowhere to be found. He asked more staff and no one knew of any chaplain that fit his description if one at all.   
  
He stood alone outside the waiting room; he reached into his pocket for the card the priest had given him and it was gone.   
  
He then used the handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his forehead…  
  
Suddenly a doctor approached him.   
  
"Sir, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, me…I'm fine…it's just this priest…ah never mind…"  
  
"Well, they are ready for you." The doctor said motioning for him to follow.   
  
He walked into the room, handkerchief still in hand.   
  
"Hello Doctor Pierce…it's an honor to meet you." The two shook hands.  
  
"Thank you…where is my wife?" He asked.  
  
"She is getting dressed...I thought I'd speak with you first…we got the results a few minutes ago and it seems…"  
  
--  
  
AN: CAUTION! CLIFF!!!  
  
I'll see where I want go and post some more soon.   
  
Also, I thought about it being Father Mulcahy, but I thought having the priest disappear was a stretch enough, even for fiction. Plus, it had only been a day; I couldn't figure how Mulcahy would have flown over etc etc. But Father Mulcahy is one of my faves, so he may have another cameo. You just never can tell wit this story…if you haven't noticed already… heck I don't even know what I'm writing one day to the next… Take care - TLH 


	11. Scared, Frightened, Terrified, Petrified...

Back In the World  
  
Ch. 11  
  
Scared, Frightened, Terrified, Petrified, Horrified, Afraid  
  
"If the worst can happen it will, Pierces theory of medicine"   
  
--  
  
The doctor straightened his posture and continued.  
  
"We didn't catch it in time...it seems to have spread." He said simply. There never was a right way to give this kind of news .  
  
Pierces heart felt like it had broken in two. His eyes cried out for comfort but he wasn't getting any. This can't be happening, can it?  
  
"It...uh...how?" He muttered back, again wiping his forehead with his newly acquired handkerchief.   
  
"Well it started in her breast, seems to be very common in women her age...and if it had been diagnosed earlier it could have been contained, but unfortunately it wasn't. The cancer cells have already begun to spread through the blood stream."  
  
"You couldn't diagnose it sooner?" He said almost angry.  
  
"No sir, she came in too late, I'm sorry."  
  
"Please." He put his hand up. "I don't need your apology....where is my wife?"  
  
Just then Jennifer emerged from a room down the hall and the two started to walk towards one another. They stopped abruptly as they met face to face.   
  
"The doctor said...he...it..." His body wouldn't let him finish as he tried to catch his breath and swallow hard.   
  
Jennifer knew and embraced her husband quickly. "It'll be alright."  
  
'Why do people always say that?' he thought. He gave her one final squeeze then proceeded to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry this happened Jen..."  
  
"What? It's not your fault...it's no ones fault..." She replied.   
  
He lifted the handkerchief to wipe her tears and nodded in agreement.   
  
"So what's next?" He shrugged, taking her hand heading back down the hall towards the doctor.  
  
**  
  
-------  
  
Bullets ricocheted off of everything. They shot through trees, brush and worst of all, other soldiers. It was Vietnam.   
  
--------  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I hope you're not worrying too much. I'll be okay. We got a great CO. He really knows his stuff.   
  
I've been real close with this other draftee, his name is Jake, he's from Arkansas. He's eighteen too. Anyway, we talk about everything. Especially how back we want to be back home. Kinda like you and BJ did Dad... It's been pretty rough, but me and Jake been watching out for each other. That's what ya gotta do around here...all of us watching each others backs, while at the same time trying to keep yourself alive.   
  
It's funny how close you can get to people in such a short time. But I guess that's a positive of a war, I think. But Jake has a sweetheart back home, they're gonna get married as soon as he gets back and graduates. Cool huh?  
  
But enough about him, I'm doing pretty well. Heck, I know Dad is gonna see right through this...  
  
It is horrible here. A nightmare. And I'm scared every time I take a breath. I'm scared for my buddies, for myself, even for the enemy. I wish I could have mom hold me and rock me to sleep like she'd do when I got sick. But I'm not giving up on getting back home, so don't you either. There are rumors that it will be over soon; I should be home before you know it.   
  
I hope things are going good at work Dad, and Mom I hope you are having a blast, having the house all to yourself. Decorating and stuff. Well, gotta go... we're moving out...   
  
Hope this letter finds you okay,   
  
Don't worry and I love you,   
  
Your son,   
  
Blake  
  
END CHAPTER 11  
  
AN: As I continue, please excuse any mistakes medical wise. Feel free to point it out though, politely of course. : )   
  
I don't know what exactly they had in the 70's regarding therapy for cancer etc. So I'm just going to go with the flow, best I can. K 'nuff of that...Onward and upward to Ch. 12...Please review, it helps me, help you. 


	12. What doesn't kill ya, Does what again?

Back In the World  
  
Ch. 12  
  
What doesn't kill ya...does what again?  
  
---  
  
Months passed and the chemo therapy left Jennifer weak.  
  
Dr. Pierce was now only on call at the hospital, as he cared for his wife, day in and day out.   
  
The Doctors gave her six months.  
  
'Damn doctors, think they're God.' Was Hawkeye's response to the diagnosis.  
  
Guilt and shame followed Benjamin Pierce every day, for not seeing the signs or paying enough attention to his wife during those first few months, Blake had been gone.   
  
It's been about four months now. BJ and Peg offered their assistance but were respectively asked not to come. As Jennifer was out of sorts and Hawkeye was ashamed of their situation.   
  
He went out to get the mail like he did every morning. He sat on the living room couch and sifted through the pile. One caught his eye and he wondered if he should wake up his wife. It was a letter from his son.   
  
He opened it and read it quietly to himself.   
  
"It is horrible here. A nightmare. And I'm scared every time I take a breath."  
  
In his own mind, he recalled the soldier's accounts of the front in Korea, how horrible it was and how badly they didn't want to go back.   
  
As it finished,  
  
"... and Mom I hope you are having a blast, having the house all to yourself. Decorating and stuff. Well, gotta go... we're moving out...   
  
Hope this letter finds you okay,   
  
Don't worry and I love you,   
  
Your son,   
  
Blake"  
  
He couldn't help but begin to weep. Grabbing his handkerchief from his pocket. No one was watching. He didn't have to be strong. He'd been strong the past four months. His son was away at war, his wife fading away before his eyes...how much more could he take?  
  
Suddenly, he heard a thud down the hall.  
  
"Jennifer!"  
  
---  
  
END CH. 12  
  
AN:  
  
'ATTN ALL MEDICAL PERSONNELL REPORT TO BOTTOM OF CLIFF ...GONNA BE A LONG ONE FOLKS'  
  
Please review...it helps me...help you - take care - TLH 


	13. Moving Out

Back In the World  
  
Ch. 13  
  
---  
  
The tall man raced over to his fallen wife.  
  
She lifted her head and stifled an apology trying to fight her way up from the floor.   
  
He grabbed her arm and stood strong enough for her to use as a pedestal.   
  
"What did you think you were doing? You know you're not strong enough!" He was stern but trying to be compassionate.  
  
"I know…It's just. I heard you going to get the mail, I wanted to see if…did he write?"  
  
Hawkeye was torn. Should he just tell her no and spare her the terror his son wrote of. Or tell her the truth and bare the well of tears set to fall.   
  
"No…nothing." He replied back.   
  
No emotion was on her face when her reply came, "Oh. Alright." She laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
He started to walk away.   
  
"You think Blake is alive Ben?" She uttered lifting her head slightly.   
  
He shook his head side to side. "I…I don't know."   
  
He left the room and took a seat back on the couch. Re-reading his sons letter and whimpering as silent as he could.  
  
--  
  
Blood spattered uniforms. Children crying and screaming for their mothers and fathers. It was a town, but no longer. Body parts laid on the streets and people were scorched from fires. The occasional gun shot rang out as someone was being put out of their misery. You walk past cribs now empty. You see a flat basketball laying outside. The dirt on the ground was hardened by the blood and the shrapnel stuck out of the trees. People reached out to you for help but you couldn't trust them. You couldn't even take their hand to comfort them. You couldn't reach out to them and say a prayer let a lone let your face smile to make a child happy. Screams haunted your nightmares. That is if you could get sleep at all. Your body ached and your hands trembled even if you couldn't feel it happening. You're shaken awake by another soldier and reflex points your gun at his chest. He throws his hands up in defense and silently says, 'We're moving out Pierce.'  
  
Time to walk through another valley, time to see some more children killed. Time to test fate. It's time to move out.   
  
--  
  
"Hawk…any news from Blake?" BJ Hunnicutt asked hopeful.   
  
He put the phone on his shoulder and walked towards the den to see if his wife was asleep. She was. He sat back on the kitchen table and continued.   
  
"Actually, yea, this morning."  
  
"Hey man, that's great. What he say?" He asked excited for his friend.   
  
But Hawkeye wasn't all that excited. "Well he talked about friends he was making and a little about his CO…and then he started talking about…" He stopped and didn't continue.   
  
"About what?" BJ asked waiting for the reply and wondering why his friend had stopped.  
  
"Uh…about…" He stopped again, leaving a minute of silence in between. "He talked about how horrible it was… that he was terrified and scared. He said he couldn't believe it was happening and wished he was home and wished Jen was…was holding him like when he was a kid."  
  
Little did he know his wife had made her way into the entrance way. His back turned to her as she clung to the wall.  
  
"He said, not to worry and uh, that he hopes Jen is having a good time having the house to herself…he uh, yeah…that's pretty much it."  
  
"Gee Hawk, we both know how bad those soldiers never wanted to go back, it's gotta be hard to hear it from your son. I'm sorry man. Look, I wish I could do more for you, I do…I'm just…I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright Beej; it's not your fault. And I appreciate your concern for us. I could always count on you."  
  
"But apparently you can't count on your wife?" Jen said.  
  
Hawkeye's head turned quickly and the phone fell to the table.   
  
BJ pulled the phone from his ears as a result of the crash on the other end. "Hawkeye ya there? Everything alright…" he continued until his friend returned.   
  
"I'll call ya back Beej." He hung up.  
  
BJ took the phone from his ear and looked at it. "Great this again." He said hanging it up.   
  
"Jen, baby, listen…"  
  
"Don't baby me…I'm done with this…I'm done with the lying, I'm done with your shame, I'm done with you. You wanna sulk around in self pity because your life didn't turn out like Prince Charming, you go right ahead. But I'm not spending the last days of my life with a miserable man who still finds it difficult to separate feeling of love and compassion with that of duty and responsibility. Let me ask ya? When you were in Korea, did you lull around those patients? Did ya pass em by and walk away like you do to me, leaving a feeling of disgust behind. Well let me tell you Benjamin Pierce or Hawkeye as everyone else seems to know you by, I'm sick of it. In fact…I'm just sick period. Sick of seeing you wallow in pity for Blake and for me, I'm just sick of it. And I'm done." She fell to her knees as she lost the strength to stand and sighed deeply.   
  
"I'm done." She repeated, slowly closing her eyes.  
  
--  
  
END CH. 13 


	14. Can I Get an Amen? If not, How about a M...

Back In the World  
  
Ch. 14  
  
Can I get an Amen? If not, how about a Miracle?  
  
--  
  
He sighed and knelt down next to his wife.   
  
"Jen…..I…..I'm sorry, I know I haven't been me lately, I just...…I'm sorry." He placed his hand over hers.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up. "I'm sorry too...…I know this can't be easy…I shouldn't of yelled or expected you to know how I felt…you know I love you…and…and…"  
  
"And what Jen?" He asked softly.  
  
"And...I don't wanna leave you." She said whimpering like a little kid on her first day of school.   
  
"and I don't wanna lose you." He kissed her forehead and caressed her hair, now cradling her in his arms. "Blake wrote...he's okay...just scared...real scared."  
  
"We're all scared..." she replied laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Amen" he replied, getting no response from his wife. In that one comment it seemed to have spoken for every person in the entire world.   
  
---  
  
"Sorry I had to hang up Beej, Jen overheard me…I got in a little bit of trouble, but we're okay..."  
  
"It's alright…I'm starting to get used to it...hey any news on that hardship discharge info?" BJ asked.   
  
"It's the army Beej, lest we forget..." He paused then continued. "They lost the paperwork in the channels three times...three times!!! ...I just filled them out again and sent them back…"  
  
"Sheesh, you'd think after twenty years they'd a picked it up a little."  
  
"You'd think so." Hawkeye shrugged and stifled a sigh on the other end.   
  
"Makes me think of that incubator story you told me about, when you and Trapper had to go through all those channels and Radar pulled through in the end…"  
  
"Ahh, yes, the incubator…yes I remember oh so well….yeah, Radar pulled through, out of nowhere, sure am glad that kid's happy."  
  
"Which one? Doesn't he have like fifteen little Radars running around?"   
  
"Right, I keep forgetting our kid isn't a kid anymore."  
  
"Amazing isn't it...twenty years and we're still kicking." BJ shook his head at his own reply.   
  
Hawkeye did the same. "Do I hear an Amen?"  
  
"Amen Preacher." BJ replied and the two friends shared a bit of laughter.   
  
"Alright Beej, I'll keep you updated…tell Peg we say hello...and Thanks as always…yup I will...buh bye."  
  
Hawkeye still had a smile on his face as he hung up and carried it on his face till he went to sit with his wife. He took her hand as she lay sleeping. He had spoken with the doctors today and they said she had begun to get worse and her energy had decreased faster than they thought it would. But he couldn't give up on her. He had to be there, cuz you just never know…and he was waiting for a miracle...right?   
  
--  
  
As the body parts flew at him from all sides he froze. He could hear someone screaming at him.   
  
"Soldier, discharge your weapon! That's an order!!!"   
  
At the sound of the word "Order!" He quickly turned and fired at anything that moved.   
  
As the cries quieted moments later, he turned quickly around and put his back against the mud of the hole he had been in for hours. The body parts still lying around him. He reached for a bracelet and slowly took it off the lone limb, stuffing it into his pocket.   
  
A fellow soldier suddenly appeared on his opposite side.   
  
"You alright Pierce?"  
  
Pierce nodded. "Whadda... I do now...sir?" He stuttered almost shaking.   
  
He put a hand on his shoulder. "Just be ready to shoot that gun…and pray for a miracle."   
  
In that moment, he did just that, he bowed his head and silently pleaded with God for his life.   
  
Just then the shouting and gun fire began…and within minutes they were surrounded...  
  
But Blake Pierce never stopped his prayers…now they were out loud, and the pleading was not only to God but to his captors...  
  
---  
  
END CH. 14  
  
AN: Thanks to the reviewer with the tip about the hardship discharge, I can't remember the name now, but you know you who are. Thanks!  
  
Also to the reviewer who won't read anymore…I'm sorry, I disappointed you. I sure hope you change your mind, though...   
  
Please Review…it helps me...help you! Take care - TLH 


	15. Legacies

Back In the World 'Legacies'  
  
This will be the only installment for about a week and a half. I'm heading to South Carolina on Spring Break for Habitat for Humanity. Also, Mel Gibson's movie the Passion will be coming out and I will be seeing a number of times, with a number of people. Plus I have presentations due the week I return....blah blah blah...so just hang in there, and maybe I'll find time to take a break and write a little. Until then, Enjoy!  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Months passed and still nothing came of the hardship discharge for Blake. Hawkeye was fuming daily over it, and wrote just about every politician he could think of who would care. Jen had gotten substantially weaker. Her better days were now few and far between. She spoke often of seeing her boy one last time before she passed away.  
  
-- The older man, blood soaked clothing, pleaded with the body beside him... "Don't give up! Pierce! Come on kid...Don't let Him win!!"  
  
No one there knew who "HIM" was referring to. But one particular man, in Maine, writing letters to politicians knew. --  
  
On Phone w/BJ  
  
"He may have been in remission for a little while Beej, but this country can only go so long without a war."  
  
"Who's "He" Hawk?"  
  
Hawkeye replied simply. "The War"  
  
"I see" his friend nodded on the other end.  
  
"We can't let Him win, he'll get us all, I mean he got so many of those kids in Korea and He's taken how many more in Vietnam. Gosh, just the name of this war makes my hair stand on end!"  
  
BJ agreed. "It's supposed to be over soon."  
  
Hawkeye laughed. "I wish I could take it seriously. But if I do, all I will have are false hopes and I've had those shattered one too many times in my life to hang onto them."  
  
"I understand, speaking of which, how is Jen hanging in?" BJ asked somberly.  
  
Hawkeye sighed, glancing through to see his wife asleep. "Resting comfortably now, she hasn't had a good day in a while now, I'm pretty...ah never mind." "Never mind what? You're pretty what Hawk?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied.  
  
"Aw come on, its BJ you're talking to."  
  
"Oh alright...I guess, well...I'm pretty scared." He finished almost with an embarrassed look on his face.  
  
BJ shrugged on the other end. "That's completely understandable, I mean I can't imagine being in your position, you have every right to be terrified."  
  
"Yeah I guess, it's just...I feel like I don't have time to be scared ya know? I feel like every day I'm one step away from losing my son, and one step away from losing my wife. I guess I'm surprised I've lasted this long."  
  
BJ gathered his thoughts. "Hawk, you my friend, are the most resilient man I'll ever know. You amazed me in Korea...and you still never cease to amaze me now, Hawkeye, you just keep hanging on, and Jen will hang on right along with ya."  
  
Hawkeye shook his head. "Where did you ever get all that wisdom of yours anyway?"  
  
"You." He replied simply.  
  
"Ha, I doubt that, from the drunken king of Korea?" He asked laughingly.  
  
"You'd be surprised what people see in you, even when no words are said. Just keep that up; it's a legacy that will far precede you, Hawkeye Pierce."  
  
"Trying to make me cry?" He asked with a fake sniffle.  
  
"I'll cry if you will." BJ replied also with a few fake sniffles.  
  
"Riiight, well hey, thanks as always for the chat pal, people can always count on you, BJ Hunnicutt, that my friend is a legacy that will far precede you."  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome and thanks...just hang in there, Peg and I are praying for you, take care Hawk."  
  
"You too Beej, thanks...yup...buh bye." He quietly hung up the phone and cuddled up with his wife for a much needed nap from his letter writing campaign.  
  


* * *

  
"Kid...you have to hold on just a bit longer, I know someone is gonna come to get us, you just hold out soldier." He spoke over the body laying before him.  
  
"Major, I don't know how much longer he has...he..."  
  
"He's gonna make it son, we all are..." Just in that moment, a Vietnamese soldier stormed in, hollering in a language the Americans did not understand. The slightly older man, a Major sat tied to a pole in the middle of the tent. He saw the enemy start to kick Blake, trying to have him get up.  
  
"He can't get up damnit, he's hurt!" The Major yelled. He turned to profanity as the solider began to violently kick Blake repeatedly. The Major swung his legs around to hit the soldier, in return he was hit across his face. The soldier then turned his attention back to Blake, lifting him off the ground. All the soldiers now started to yell but were quieted by their CO.  
  
The Major continued his hollering and with the Vietnamese soldier within distance spit at his face. After being struck once again, they laid Blake's body back down and took the Major away in place of him. As the Major was being taken out, he hollered back words his men wouldn't forget... "You're fine men, you have Faith, you hear me...don't you let him win..."  
  
Within moments of those words, they heard a gun shot ring in the air, they would never forget.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Days passed slowly and mail day after mail day passed even slower. Until.  
  
"No way." Hawkeye said shaking his head.  
  
"What is it Ben?"  
  
"Frank Burns, did I ever tell you about him?"  
  
She giggled. "Ferret Face I thought it was?"  
  
Hawkeye didn't return the laugh. "He uh, he just wrote me the nicest letter I think I've ever gotten."  
  
"He must have gone mad." She slightly giggled again.  
  
Hawkeye's face stayed serious and he seemed touched by the letter.  
  
"Yeah, or he's dying." He replied serious, not even a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Well what did he write?" She asked curious. Now becoming a bit concerned at her husbands reaction.  
  
Hawkeye still re read it stunned each time his eyes ran over the words.  
  
"Dear Doctor Pierce,  
  
I write this letter in complete and utter humility. I have had much time to think of the times we shared back in Korea, especially recently.  
  
I've looked back and wondered how in the world I could have even an ounce of respect for a man who did the things you did to me. For many years, I despised you. It was only until recently, when I received a letter from Margaret, sharing with me that your son had been drafted. And instead of feeling like you were getting what was due to you, I felt a hint of sadness. Strange I know.  
  
I contemplated that feeling I had, over and over. I have much time on my hands these days. I came to the conclusion that throughout my life there have been very few people I considered worthy enough to receive praise from me, and there still remain very few I can actually express it to. I suppose you're wondering where I am going with this. And honestly so am I.  
  
I am trying to say, merely that, you Captain, were the best surgeon I have ever seen. No one will ever top your skill and better yet, no one will ever top your grace. I know we all did things we never meant to, or in your case, things you did mean to do. I do know this that I am sorry your son was drafted, I know how you hate war, I know how you despise it and I am truly sorry. Please except my sympathies and know you remain, though it may be impossible for you to believe, one of the best men, I have ever known.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Frank Burns, MD."  
  
"Wow sweetheart...what do you have to say about that?" She waited for a reply and got nothing. "Sweetheart?" She looked down at her husband to see a tear streaking down his face.  
  
Quickly he wiped it away and replied hastily. "Where's a pad and paper?"  
  
  
  


* * *

  
"Where's...the Major....?" Blake muttered in between coughs, glancing around.  
  
His friend looked down to the ground. "They shot him, he...they were...going to finish you off...and the Major, well, he stopped em..."  
  
Blake closed his eyes then opened them. "This Major...what was his name?"  
  
"Burns...sir...Lance Burns..."  
  
Blake nodded slightly then slowly closed his eyes and thought about back home.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
END.  
  
AN: I know I know, that letter may not sound like the Frank we all know and love, but work with me here. I left a very small cliff, please no body fall over till I get back.  
  
Take care - TLH 


	16. Now What?

Back In the World  
  
Ch. 16  
  
"Now What?"  
  
**  
  
His wife watched him as he rustled around the kitchen searching for a pen and paper. She sat at the couch quietly rereading the letter from the infamous Frank Burns. She shook her head at both the letter and her husband.   
  
"Got It!" He screamed throwing his hands in the air. He quickly took a seat at the kitchen table. He put the pen against the paper then let it rest. He didn't know what to write. Its as if the moment between reading Franks letter and finding the pen completely wiped out what he wanted to say.   
  
'Should I say I'm sorry...I mean this is Frank Burns…I guess I just might be waiting for another letter from him that says 'Ha-ha Jokes on you.' Hawkeye thought and thought, then finally had an epiphany and began….  
  
"Dear Frank,"  
  
'Well that's a start.' He thought to himself.   
  
***  
  
Hours passed and no one came to rescue them or torture them some more. It was almost deathly quiet and the men could do nothing but sit in silence, praying to whatever it was they prayed to, to return home…alive.  
  
Within seconds of the last 'Amen' a group of men stormed into the tent.   
  
The soldiers slowly opened their eyes to meet their fate.   
  
***  
  
"Honey, I'm stuck here, what would you write?" He asked his wife who was now resting comfortably on her bed.   
  
"What do you have so far?" She asked with a smile.   
  
"Dear Frank…" He replied.   
  
"That's it? Ben, it's been three hours…"  
  
"I know I know, it's crazy… I just…"  
  
"Just write what you feel, ya know how you feel about what he wrote to you. Like, Thank you would be a good start."  
  
"I've never said Thank you to this man in my life, I can't believe I'm starting now, hell must be freezing over at just the thought of it."  
  
"Ben…" She replied eyeing her husband.   
  
"Yeah yeah, I gotchya." He nodded in return and put the pen once again against the paper.   
  
"Dear Frank,   
  
Thanks."  
  
'Okay now what?" He thought again  
  
***  
  
"Now what Pierce?" A solider asked the young man beside him.   
  
"Now, we do what we were taught to do…fight."  
  
With a nod from his friend, they watched with agony as the enemy untied each soldier, in wait for an execution. They started with one man at a time, each shot brining more and more misery to the soldiers who remained. It was their friends out there, and they couldn't do a thing.   
  
After what seemed like hours of screams and wailing for mercy, Blake Pierce and Donald Bradley were the only two men left. Pierce laid on the ground as he heard his friend screaming for them to let him go, that he had a little baby…he couldn't take it…  
  
He swung his legs around and knocked the soldier to the ground. In that second, Donald grabbed his weapon and without a moment's hesitation, shot the enemy, dead on in the forehead.   
  
No commotion would start immediately, as the others thought they just shot the American prematurely. Bradley lifted Pierce off the ground and slowly the two exited underneath the back of their tent, and could see the forest only a few feet away.   
  
Suddenly a shot rang out.   
  
"Come on Don, we can make it." Pierce hollered trying his best to hop a little faster.   
  
Donald slowly turned his head towards Blake, "No sir, you can." And his legs buckled causing him to fall to the ground.   
  
"No, no, no." Blake said as he laid down his friend's body. He could hear the soldiers making their way towards him. He grabbed the letter from his friends pocket with a picture of his little boy, and then grabbed the gun, slowly crawling his way by the last few feet to freedom.   
  
Then to his sorrow he couldn't make it. They were gaining on him and there was no more time. They grabbed him, lifting him up and putting the gun right up to his chest. As he heard the gun cock, and trigger release. He closed his eyes; his last thought was of his mother and father sitting with each other at home.   
  
***  
  
"Finished Ben?" Jen asked flipping the channels in the other room.   
  
"Just about." He slid the pen across the paper signing it, it was complete. "Finished."  
  
He slid it into an envelope and licked it closed.   
  
"I don't get to read it." Jen said watching him close it.   
  
"It's nothing really…I'll put it in the mail tomorrow." He said standing up and going to sit next to his wife, so happy today was a good day.   
  
**  
  
In the envelope were words only Hawkeye Pierce could express to his old pal, Frank Burns, words that would last a lifetime to Frank.   
  
"Dear Frank,   
  
Thanks."  
  
Your friend,   
  
Hawkeye Pierce"  
  
Little did Hawkeye know what the word "thanks" really entailed.   
  
**  
  
THE END. CH. 16  
  
AN: Please review…it helps me help you. –Take care 


	17. Brotherhood In Every Sense of the Word

Back In the World Ch. 17 "Brotherhood in every sense of the word"  
  
"MOVE MOVE MOVE!!! GET THE BODY! HE'S ONE OF OURS!!!" The soldier yelled over the firing of his weapon. "Let's move!! Get Him Out!"  
  
"Got Him Sir." Came a reply.  
  
"You three take him to the chopper...and medi vac hospital...we'll clean up here."  
  
"Yes Sir!" The solider yelled back to his CO, as the three cradled Pierces body and raced through the jungle.  
  
They three stopped to rest for a moment. "We don't have time to rest guys, it's a chest wound...he's barely got a pulse."  
  
"Alright, we only got a little ways...get a new bandage on it." The Lt. ordered and within minutes they continued. They loaded him onto the chopper.  
  
"Get him to a Medical Unit Now! Gun shot in the chest!" The soldier yelled to the pilot after he jumped in. Within seconds the chopper was off.  
  
** Days had passed since Hawkeye dropped off his letter in the mail. He wondered if Frank would reply at all, and if he even wanted him to.  
  
This past day, Jennifer had gotten substantially worse and Hawkeye decided to take her to the emergency. Her blood count was dropping and the chemo therapy hadn't been helping as much as the doctors hoped. It had bought her some time but Hawkeye knew it wouldn't buy her the rest of her life. As he sat at her bedside he couldn't help but think of his son, worried thought after worried thought ran through his head. As he reached for his wife's hand, a doctor approached her bed side.  
  
"You may want to head home Dr. Pierce..."  
  
He looked up. "What if she...I can't."  
  
"I understand, perhaps at least go pick up some things so you can be comfortable..."  
  
"Buddy, I lived in a hole in the ground in Korea for three years, I can handle not shaving for a couple days."  
  
The Doctor was taken aback by the reply. "Well alright then." He nodded, checked a couple vitals, as Hawkeye watched him closely, and exited the room.  
  
Hawkeye paced outside the room after him and grabbed his wife's chart. His eyes closed as his heart began to ache, she was fading away right before his eyes. From her vitals it seemed as though she could take her last breath at any moment. Even though he understood that there would be good days and worse days, he didn't want to understand it.  
  
'She was fine three days ago and now she's coming closer to death by the minute...my God...' He thought. He sat aside her once again, grasping her hand, but he got no squeeze in return. He sighed and put his forehead on his hand... 'Oh, son, I wish you were here'  
  
**  
  
** Hours passed and Benjamin Pierce had visitor after visitor. Doctor after doctor coming to check on their friend and colleague. Hawkeye appreciated their concern but wished to be alone. After his last visitor left he went into the hall to make a phone call.  
  
"Beej."  
  
"Hey Hawk, how are ya buddy? How's Jen."  
  
"Not good." He shook his head and looked down at his feet.  
  
BJ sighed on the other end. "How bad?"  
  
"Pretty bad...she was so weak last night I had to bring her in...her vitals are failing...Beej I'm losing her." He found himself starting to get choked up and cleared his throat.  
  
BJ shook his head as well, and searched for the words to say. "Hawk...I'm sorry...do you need me?"  
  
"Beej, If I lose her...I...it's coming faster than I can handle...I don't have Blake...and if I lose her..." he stopped himself.  
  
"I'll be there by night fall." BJ replied solemnly.  
  
"Oh, no, I don't want you picking up and leaving your family and practice on a count of poor old Hawkeye...you stay home, I'll be fine."  
  
"Hawk...Peg is fine, and my patients can wait...I only have one brother and I'm not leaving him alone, not now."  
  
Hawkeye smiled at being called his brother. "Really...you don't have..."  
  
"Be there by night fall, which hospital are you at?" He asked reaching for a pen.  
  
Hawkeye sighed, he did want to be alone, but BJ was different. "Community General, on Fifth Street. Two miles down from my house."  
  
"Alright...don't worry, everything will be alright...I'll see ya soon."  
  
With no goodbyes the two hung up. Benjamin Pierce then walked passively back to his wife's bedside, silently praying that his son be returned home soon, for the chance to see his mother alive before...  
  
**  
  
"Scalpel...arrogate the wound...sponge...suction...I can't see a thing dam nit...there we go I see it...lap sponge...got it..." He dropped the bullet and could hear the clang it made as it rested in the pan full of shrapnel and other bullets from other soldiers. He snapped off his gloves and with all the grace of a stool pigeon hollered... "Next Patient."  
  
**  
  
It was about night fall and the hospital was all quiet, except for the occasional phone call and cart passing by.  
  
A tall man approached the desk holding a duffel bag in his hand and asked for "Jennifer Pierce."  
  
The nurse's facial expression changed a bit as she decided to take him to the room, regardless of the visiting hours being over.  
  
"Here it is sir; the husband has been here all day and night."  
  
He made his way in to see the back of his friend facing him. "Hawk?" He slowly paced towards his friend. Oddly enough, the room was empty.  
  
Hawkeye turned his head to meet his friend, pacing over to him and looking him in the eyes.  
  
"She's gone"  
  
** THE END CH. 17  
  
AN: I don't know how long it takes from California to Maine, but for the sake of fan fic, let BJ get there by nightfall okay? And gee guys, was Ch. 16 that boring I only two reviews...poo...anyhow, Koosh,(and others who may be wondering) more about Burns a little later I believe...but you'll like it....  
  
Please review, it helps me help you....Take care – TLH ‡ 


	18. Agony PierceING

Back In the World – CH 18 "Agony so Pierce-ing"  
  
AN: For 'FictionFan' ...BJ referred to him as brother, kind of like a really close friends, so BJ considers him a brother. I was going for the parallel b/w the brotherhood of the soldiers too. Hope that helps.  
  
---  
  
"He's doing much better Doctor." The nurse said handing his chart over to the taller man standing beside her.  
  
"Good." He replied with a nod. Then saw the soldier was coming to. "Hey there kid...how do you feel?" He got no response. He took a crate and sat beside the soldiers bed. Glancing at the chart in his left hand he asked again. "Blake, how do you feel?" Again he got no reply. Just a blank stare in return.  
  
"Alright, you just rest easy. You're going home soon." The Doctor said, starting to stand up. "You just rest easy." He patted him lightly on his shoulder and continued walking with the nurse.  
  
'It's cold. Why is it so cold? Where am I? Dad? Mom? Where am I? Who are these people? It's so hot in here...I can't take this heat...will someone get me some water...Mom please get me some water...' All these thoughts raced through Blake's head as he knocked over the crate beside him to get someone's attention.  
  
'Why can't I talk? I just want a cup of water!' he thought as the nurse raced over.  
  
"At ease Soldier," the doctor said appearing at the nurse's side. "So I see you're feeling better, took a lot of energy to turn over that crate didn't it?" Again he got no reply. Not even a change in facial expression. "Well obviously you wanted something...what is it Blake?"  
  
'Come on, say it Blake...cup...of...water... what are you a baby...TALK! Why can't I TALK??!?' Blake thought.  
  
Still getting no reply or movement, the doctor became a bit concerned. "Put on his chart, traumatic stress, they'll know what it means at HQ...see if the Father here can talk to him, if not, mark him TS and send him stateside." He said to the nurse after stepping a few feet away from Blake's bed. "Get him a cup of water he's probably dying of thirst." He added as he walked away, peering in Blake's direction as he continued walking.  
  
---  
  
"Oh God, Hawk, I'm so sorry." BJ muttered through his shock. The two embraced and Hawkeye fell into a bit of tears.  
  
"Gone...Beej...Gone." The agony tore at his heart. His wife for twenty years was gone forever. The thought had raced through his mind a thousand times these past months, but there was always some hope. At one point, his knees buckled as he lost the strength to stand, BJ's arms holding him steadily. Hawkeye Pierce had never cried so much in his life. Even when his parents passed, he still had Jen, but now his love was gone.  
  
As he knelt to the ground in weakness, the tears hit floor, drop by drop. A couple nurses had gathered at the sound of weeping coming from the room. They nonchalantly grabbed each others hands as they watched at the door way, somehow feeling a part of Hawkeye's sadness. BJ had tried to keep his friend from falling to the floor, but decided to meet him there as well. He knelt to the ground, never letting go of his friend. As he sat on the ground, Hawkeye still leaned against his shoulder. It was now as if BJ was cradling his friend. His left arm around his waist, his other reaching over his friends face, bringing him closer. This was what friendship came down to, and at that moment they knew it.  
  
As the nurses watched quietly, a few doctors began to gather as well. Both BJ and Hawk couldn't see them, as their backs were turned. But it was a serene moment. The agony and pain pierced through the air and the spirits of each person there felt sorrow. A man they knew to be a rock was shattered before them. Benjamin Franklin Pierce continued on his tears and at every thought of his wife through the years he let out a wailing sound that shattered the quietness of that night. BJ did his hearts best to stay composed, but no human can withstand seeing a friend in such pain without shedding a tear. BJ jumped slightly at the wailing sound, but later it caused him to reassure Hawkeye that he was there and wouldn't leave.  
  
Hawkeye's thoughts were filled with finer days. The times of soccer in the backyard during neighborhood barbeques. The numerous times his wife had tried to make a cake and always ended up burning it. He thought of the day he fell to his knees, just as he was now, and committed his whole heart to her. He remembered the moment Blake was born and the miraculous power of a child's birth into the world. His heart ached more and more as he remembered... "Honey...No." He muttered as he continued his wailing of tears and anguish.  
  
He had now hidden his face in BJ's chest and his body shook with each breath. BJ placed his hand on his friend's forehead. BJ found himself also reminiscing, and thinking of how much Hawk changed the moment him and Jen married. And how he rejoiced so much when he knew he would be a Father. But with another weep from his friend, he snapped back into the reality he was in. A tear soaked shirt, a cold hospital floor and a best friend's broken heart...  
  
---  
  
The unit's chaplain was making his normal round when he came across Blake's bedside.  
  
"Hello my son, I'm the Father here, they tell me you don't have much to say?"  
  
Blake looked away in frustration, yet with no hint of frustration on his face.  
  
"I see...well...if you won't talk, I guess you'll have to listen...I mean unless you feel the need to tell me to be quiet...by all means..." He continued after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"This war side stuff, isn't new to me you know....I actually just got here myself, I was running the CYO back home and had a disabilities ministry, but the darndest thing happened about a couple months ago...I was praying, like I normally do you know and I felt like God said he wasn't finished with me yet...and I didn't understand it ya see, so I continued praying, especially with all the news of the war, I was praying more often... anyhow I finally understood what he meant...he wasn't finished with my work with the wars of this world...even more so the spiritual wars we face....please stop me at any time if I'm boring you..." He peered over and saw or heard no response.  
  
"Alright then...well...So I mentioned it to the Senior Father at my parish and he gave me his blessing, with the high need for clergy volunteers, the army allowed me back in the ranks, regardless of the red tape...I mean God Bless the army..." He chuckled to himself then continued. "So one thing led to another and now I'm here...I must tell you I'm quite experienced and I hope that will help you to trust me more...Oh silly me, in case you're wondering it was the Korean War that I was in, regardless of how old you may think I look." He chuckled again, but it turned to a slight frown as Blake turned his head back to look at the Father once more.  
  
'You look so familiar...gosh why can't I say anything?' he stopped his thoughts.  
  
"Something to say my son?" The priest inquired.  
  
'Son...yeah that's it...you knew my dad...you were the guy with the hat in the pictures...ah forget it...I give up...' Blake stopped his thoughts once again.  
  
The Priest sighed. "I see that you are tired, must have been my talking that put you to sleep..." he smiled slightly. "Well then, I'll be back in a few hours, I've got some doozies I'm sure you'll love to hear about." He got up and with the tip of his hat started to walk away. Blake could hear a nurse hollering for him, but the Priest kept walking. He watched as the nurse jogged over and tapped the Father on the shoulder startling him. The father smiled embarrassed and pointed gallantly to both his ears. And could hear the Father say quietly, 'forgive me; my ears aren't what they used to be'.  
  
---  
  
END CH. 18  
  
AN: Okay I almost cried while writing the hospital scene; please tell me how it made you feel. And the Father is my favorite character you think I wouldn't bring him back for quite the cameo, wouldn't you say? Ah the wonder of fiction...... You take care, and please review, you know it helps me, help you. – TLH ‡ 


	19. Coinidences and Condolences

Back In the World  
  
Ch. 19  
  
--  
  
"Then this little boy Kim and Dr. Macintyre were lifted to safety by the chopper, when they touched down, we all ran over to them rejoicing, but what happened next we would have never expected...Sister Theresa from the orphanage, had brought the little boys mother, and they were reunited...now isn't that a happy ending?" The priest looked over to the boy and again came no response. He lifted his hat slightly off his forehead.  
  
"Well then, I best be going, have many rounds to do, you just rest, I will be back in a little while." He tipped his hat and stood up.  
  
"Did you get that Pierce kid straightened out yet Father?" The tall doctor asked appearing next to the Fathers side.  
  
The Fathers eyes widened. "Pierce?" He repeated.  
  
The Doctor was used to the repetition because of the Fathers hearing so replied graciously. "Yes, Pierce."  
  
He grew curious. "No responses yet Doctor, but may I ask where this boy is from?"  
  
"Gee I don't know that much Father, I do know he got a pretty bad beating, not to mention the bullet that..."  
  
The Father interrupted him. "That's quite enough for my ears...I can see just fine." He replied with a slight smile to ease the possibility of coming off as rude.  
  
"Okay then, you just let me know if there is any progress...we appreciate it." The doctor said patting the priest on the back and continuing in the opposite direction.  
  
The priest stood idle, doing his best not to stare at Blake. He recalled someone at the dinner reunion, mentioning that Hawkeye's son had been drafted. But it couldn't be? Could it?  
  
The Father was determined to find out; he made a B-Line for the clerk.  
  
--  
  
MAINE*  
  
Hawkeye Pierce sat quietly on his couch, as BJ made phone call after phone call. He peered around the room but always came back to the same focus. His wedding ring.  
  
He stood up and hollered over to his friend, "I gotta get some fresh air."  
  
BJ nodded as if giving permission and continued his phone escapades.  
  
The air was brisk, and he barely flinched at the gust of air that just passed by. He started at the porch then continued down the sidewalk. A few people passed and smiles were exchanged. He found himself at the end of his street then headed back. As a helicopter passed overhead, his mind took him back....  
  
** VIETNAM  
  
"You're certain it's Maine?" The priest asked the short man in front of him.  
  
"Yes Father...his Fathers name is Benjamin and his Mothers name is Jennifer." The clerk replied eyeing the paper before him.  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it." With that he headed towards Pierces bed and took up a crate once again.  
  
Blake's eyes met the Fathers. The Father kicked himself for not realizing it was Hawkeye's son sooner. "My son, do you realize that your Father and I served together in Korea?"  
  
'Of course, I do, he talked about you every once in a while' Blake thought in his mind but nothing came out.  
  
The priest sighed, "He is a fine man, your father, an absolute gem, though his antic were far from Catholic, I adored his character. I know he must be so proud of you back home, and so happy to hear that you are returning to him. I will do all I can to see you are sent back as soon as humanly possible...speaking or not."  
  
---  
  
MAINE*  
  
Hawkeye shook the horrid memories from his mind and continued down the street. He saw a group Blake's friends throwing a football around. He wanted to be angry, but simply smiled and waved. He knew that within hours, the entire neighborhood would have heard of Jens passing, and that those same boys would be at his door step soon, giving their condolences.  
  
Back at the house, BJ gruelingly prepared for the services and just before he thought he had hung up the phone for the last time, he thought of a special someone who he needed to call. He shuffled through some papers, picked up the phone and began to dial. "Hello, Margaret...its BJ..."  
  
**  
  
THE END CH. 19  
  
AN: I know this was slightly shorter than the others, I'm sorry. I will get some more up as soon as I figure out where I want to go with this. Please review, it helps me, help you, Take care – TLH ‡ 


	20. The Service

Back In the World Ch. 20  
  
--  
  
"Yes last night...okay Margaret, thank you, I will...okay then...take care.." He put the phone back on the receiver just as Hawkeye walked in.  
  
"Have a nice walk?" BJ asked.  
  
"Oh sure wonderful." He said plainly then took a seat once again on the living room couch.  
  
BJ eyed his friend painfully. "Hawk, the arrangements are taken care of..."  
  
"Thanks Beej...you're a gem." He smiled slightly looking back at his tall friend.  
  
BJ smiled in return. Then silence took over the room. There really wasn't much to say.  
  
The night slowly grew into morning and morning into the afternoon. Today was the day when the doorbell never stopped ringing. The neighborhood and the hospital staff had now heard. BJ manned the phones while Hawkeye struggled to appear strong. By the time the day was over, he shook about 76 hands, kissed 45 cheeks and hugged 56 times. He was flattered at their concern and took their prayer wishes to heart. Handy throughout the day was his trusty handkerchief and each time he took it out he remembered that priest...  
  
** VIETNAM  
  
"You take care now son...be sure to tell your father I said hello." The priest took Blake's hand as the stretcher was being laid into the truck. As the truck drove away, the dirt flying up in the Priests face wasn't the cause of the tear that fell from his eyes. He did the sign of the Cross to the truck and said simply, "God Speed Blake Pierce, God Speed."  
  
--  
  
As Hawkeye Pierce shut the bathroom light, he heard a voice coming from his sons bedroom, and he peered through the door...  
  
He saw his friend, kneeling by his sons bed, praying...  
  
"God, thank you for getting Hawkeye through this day. Thank you for the concern of his friends for his welfare. I ask that you would comfort Hawkeye tomorrow at the service. I also pray for his son Blake, Lord bring him home safe. These past few days have been so hard for both of us; I pray that you would give me grace to tend to my friend in the way you need me to. I pray above all for strength for Hawkeye. He is in pain Father, please help him. I love him so much Lord, thank you for his friendship in my life. And allowing me to pay back some of what I dearly owe him from the past. In your Son's name, I pray, Amen."  
  
He jumped back slightly as his friend got into his son's bed and shut the light.  
  
He slowly walked to his bedroom, head hung low. He got into bed and turned off the light. As he looked up, the silence in the room was broken...  
  
"Dear Lord, ditto"  
  
--  
  
The sun shone brightly as the two friends walked out of the house into the car. The arrived at the service right on time and Hawkeye wasted no time retreating to his seat.  
  
The droves of people piled in and the funeral home had reached its capacity. BJ sat next to his friend on the right, and Jens parents on the left. The service was solemn, and a few of Jennifer's friend stepped up to speak of her. The sobs were only few and far between, that was until her husband took the podium.  
  
He wanted to speak but nothing came out. Suddenly he fell into a bit of tears. He kept trying to compose himself but finally gave up. BJ and another colleague made their way up to the podium to help him to his seat.  
  
The pastor went up to close the ceremony shortly after. As the handshakes and kisses came once again, it seemed like forever until the place was almost empty. Klinger, Radar, Charles and Trapper stood quietly in the back. Hawkeye sat quietly with his head down, tears falling one by one. BJ sat quietly beside him.  
  
Just then a lady knelt down in front of Hawkeye and looked up into his face, taking a hold of his hand.  
  
He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Her hand wiped the tears from his cheeks and she softly placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled at him and for the first time all day, he smiled in return.  
  
"Hi Pierce."  
  
"Hiya Margaret." He replied standing up and taking her up with him.  
  
The two embraced, BJ standing beside them, a slight smile appearing on his face. He looked up to the heavens and winked, "Thank you"  
  
--  
  
Back at the Pierce home, a taxi pulled up...and slowly but surely a man in uniform stepped out...  
  
-- END CH. 20  
  
AN: Yay for Margaret. And yes you read right, Trapper is there. I love Trapper; I mean he is there out of respect. Stay tuned for more .... PLEASE REVIEW guys, I'm sad with no reviews...it helps me help you – Take care – TLH ‡ 


	21. Faint

Back In the World Ch. 21 Faint --  
  
The tall man stepped out of the taxi, handing the driver the tab, and limping onto the sidewalk. As the taxi drove away, the driver screamed back to Blake, "Baby Killer!"  
  
Blake looked confused. 'I don't get it.' He thought, shaking his head and continuing towards his front door. For a moment, he attempted to take it all in. He was Back home; he was finally going to see his parents. It had been so long, he missed them both so much.  
  
As he limped onto the porch, he retrieved the key from underneath the mat and let himself in. As he searched his home for his parents, he found no one. But as he walked into his room, he saw BJ's bags.  
  
'What is uncle BJ doing here?' he thought.  
  
--  
  
"I appreciate you being here Trap, I missed ya." Hawkeye said simply, embracing his old friend.  
  
"It was no trouble Hawk; I'm really sorry to hear about Jen." He replied, releasing firm the embrace, shooting a smile his friend's way.  
  
"I missed that smile." Hawkeye said grinning.  
  
"Ditto." Trapper said nodding his head.  
  
Hawkeye held his hand out to Charles.  
  
Charles took it. "I'm sorry Pierce. I truly am"  
  
"Thanks Charles. It means a lot, you being here and all." He smiled in return.  
  
After he said goodbye to the four of them, he wondered in the back of his mind, where Frank was. And remembered that letter.  
  
BJ had invited Margaret back to the house while Hawkeye was saying goodbye.  
  
Hawkeye was really moved that Charles had came. He had really missed Trapper; it was good to see him again. It had somehow uplifted his spirit a little.  
  
The ride back was quiet. When the three stepped onto the porch, they saw Hawkeye looking a little confused.  
  
"What is it Hawk?" BJ asked.  
  
"I could have sworn I locked it when we left." He shrugged and continued through the door.  
  
Within seconds of entering BJ found himself catching Hawkeye's fall.  
  
He had fainted.  
  
--THE END CH 21  
  
AN: I know this wasn't much guys, Sorry. I got some great plans in store for this story, so hold on for the ride. Please tell me what you think...Reviews do in fact equal an excited...yet humble, author. ( Take care – TLH ‡ 


	22. Another Letter

Back In the World Ch. 22 Another Letter --  
  
"Hawk wake up...Hawk?!" BJ smacked his face, trying to wake him.  
  
"What? What?" Hawkeye said slowly coming to. "BJ, I saw Blake, must have been dreaming huh?...oh BJ, was it all a dream?...potter dying, the letter from Frank, Jen dying...all of it...it was a dream wasn't it?!" Hawkeye said getting excited.  
  
BJ solemnly shook his head.  
  
"Oh." Hawkeye replied. Looking back and seeing Margaret. "Then that means...BLAKE!" He jumped up and saw his son standing by the stairs.  
  
"Son." Hawkeye said racing over and hugging him, releasing him only to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
Blake was equally ecstatic on the inside, but couldn't show him emotion.  
  
"Oh I thought I would never see you again..." He interjected, now crying. "How does it feel to be home?" He asked.  
  
After a few moments. Hawkeye looked confused. "He must be so excited he can't speak! Are you hungry? Do you want a home cooked meal? I'll have mom fix you..." Then he stopped himself. Mom was gone. How would he tell his son, his mother was gone?  
  
"Blake..." Hawkeye began. "I can't believe your home...I just can't believe it." He embraced his son once more.  
  
BJ and Margaret had been conversing and saw in Blake what Hawkeye refused to see. "Margaret why don't you take Blake into the kitchen get him something to eat...I gotta talk with Hawkeye." BJ added.  
  
Margaret did just that.  
  
"BJ he's home. My son is home!" He grabbed BJ and hugged him.  
  
"I know, I'm happy for you. I am...it's just...well he hasn't said anything Hawk."  
  
"He's just excited that's all." Hawkeye replied.  
  
"Hawkeye we've seen this too many times not to recognize it...he's not talking because he is..."  
  
"Don't say it Beej, I won't have it dam nit. No kid of mine is gonna have post traumatic whatever it's called now..." He stopped himself, and took a deep breath. "I can't take all this, I feel like I'm about to burst." He said sitting down on the couch. "I should be happy, I mean my son is home, but all I feel is sick. I have to tell him, his mother is dead. I don't now if I can do that. I mean I feel like I don't even believe it yet." He looked over at his friend.  
  
"In due time Hawk."  
  
"Did you see him; he didn't even flinch when he saw me. Not a word! Why does life keep throwing me these curve balls?"  
  
"I think they are more of Hit by pitches." BJ commented with a slight smile. "Hawk look, just like with anything, one thing at a time. Do you want me to tell him about Jen?"  
  
"No" he answered quickly. "I'm his dad." With that he got up and entered the kitchen.  
  
He found Margaret, trying to get him to talk. Asking him a number of questions about what he wanted to eat, and she got no reply. She saw that he had entered and took an envelope from the table and handed it to him.  
  
"Dear Hawkeye,  
This is Father Mulcahy. I, by the grace of God, was stationed at the unit which treated you son, Blake, for his injuries. I learned of his tour, and thought I would share bits a pieces so you would have some understanding. He was a POW, and underwent much torture. While there, he and another soldier attempted to escape. During which, his friend was shot and killed, as well as Blake getting wounded in the chest. A unit of GI's ambushed the camp and retrieved Blake's body, and brought it to this unit, where he was taken care of. When I met Blake I had been informed that he was not speaking and attempted to engage him in some conversation. I had no luck. It seems his time in the camp and his tour have his brain wanting to never respond, in fear of him being hurt even more. They spoke of treatment back in the states, and I trust you will take fine care of him. At first I did not know he was your son, but when I found out I had him shipped home as soon as he was well enough. I am praying for you and your wife as you struggle through this hard time. May the Lord be with you Hawkeye.  
  
Your friend,  
Father Mulcahy"  
  
Hawkeye didn't know how to respond. He took a seat next to his son and took a hold of his hand. He put his forehead on both their hands and began to cry. BJ and Margaret made their way over and placed their hands on his back, trying to comfort him. As the crying continued, not a word was spoken, nor an emotion shown.  
  
--THE END CH22  
  
AN: I felt lead to write more. Stay tuned. Please review, it helps me, help you -TLH ‡ 


	23. Time to Speak

Back In the World CH. 23  
  
--  
  
"Blake…we tried to get a letter to you… your mother got sick while you were gone… cancer… she…she passed away a few days ago." Hawkeye finished searching his son's eyes for some sort of emotion. Nothing revealed on Blake's face and not a word was spoken. He just stared into nothingness.   
  
Hawkeye then stood up, almost furious. "Damnit say something!" He almost yelled and stormed out of the kitchen.   
  
BJ raced after him, Margaret taking a seat beside Blake.   
  
"Hawk! Calm down." BJ attempted to stay calm himself.  
  
"Calm down? Beej…I just told him his mom died…and not even a tear…NOTHING!...what the hell is wrong with him?!"  
  
BJ sighed. "You know I don't have an answer for that. We never did."  
  
"We? Dam nit Beej, we're not in Korea anymore! We can't just call up Sidney and have him come make a diagnosis"  
  
"Easy Hawk, I never meant to take you back."  
  
"Well you did." Hawkeye shot back.  
  
BJ shrugged his shoulders. "Then I'm sorry." He spoke calmly, trying to relax the situation.   
  
With that, the conversation ended. Days passed and Hawkeye had the best psychiatrist in Maine, come to see Blake. He was pretty booked up, being war time and all, but he made a special trip down for Hawkeye. After his diagnosis, Blake would be seeing him once a week for therapy. Hawkeye never questioned it.   
  
About a week passed and BJ had to head back home.   
  
"Guess this is goodbye…again." Hawkeye smiled.   
  
"Ha, right. I'm sure I'll be getting a very interesting phone call soon enough." BJ said motioning over to Margaret.   
  
"Don't get your hopes up; I still got Jen on the brain like you wouldn't believe."  
  
BJ's smile lowered. "You stay strong buddy, I'm only a phone call away."  
  
"Thanks Beej…I…I don't know what to say, I could never make it without you man."  
  
BJ grinned big. "That's what old war buddies are for right?"   
  
The two embraced, and Hawkeye watched as his tall friend crouched as low as he could to get into the taxi. Slightly hitting his head of course. Hawkeye smiled slightly then turned back into his home as the car drove out of sight.   
  
He made his way into the kitchen to find Margaret rummaging through the liquor cabinet.  
  
"Can I help you find something Major?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"Pierce, I was…uh…looking for the salt and pepper shakers." She said startled closing the cabinet.   
  
Hawkeye stood right next to her and picked up the shakers sitting right in front of her.  
  
"You mean these right here?" He handed them to her.  
  
"Those exact ones…" She said taking them in hand.   
  
"You alright Margaret?" Hawkeye asked curious.   
  
"Of course I am, I should be the one asking you that." She replied.   
  
"Sure, well you just let me know if you need any…" He couldn't finish.   
  
"Oh that is just like you Pierce…always ignoring your own problems, and trying to pour your energy out on someone else…"  
  
He shrugged. "Ignoring my problems? Ignoring my problems?...Margaret, it's impossible for me to ignore my problems…I'm in a house I moved into with my wife…who just died…and who my son is probably never going to talk again…but by all means, don't allow me to offer you any help, in fear that I may be…ignoring my problems…." He finished, making his way into the refrigerator.   
  
Margaret felt a bit guilty. "I'm sorry Pierce…I was only…"  
  
"You were just doing what you always do Major."  
  
"And what is that!?" She said getting defensive.  
  
He turned and smiled back at her. "Trying to help." He said simply.   
  
She was taken off guard, expecting a snotty response. "Well that's what I'm here for isn't it?"  
  
--  
  
Months passed and Margaret still remained at the Pierce home, doing odd jobs and taking care of Blake. Hawkeye had started to work full time again. He sometimes pulled all nighters, which his body had grown accustomed to from the past.   
  
But more than once he came home to an intoxicated Margaret. Who did her best to cover it up. He was a bit worried, but figured it was none of his affair.   
  
Till he came one night to find the kitchen in shambles.   
  
"Margaret!" He hollered out as he watched her through bottle after bottle braking them on the floor.   
  
Blake stood at the kitchen entrance watching aimlessly.   
  
"Pierce---I can 'splain…" she slurred as he attempted to get down from the counter.   
  
Hawkeye moving to help her. "Major, this is--- it's -- what are you doing?"  
  
"Waz it look like I'm doin'?" She replied grabbing for an almost empty bottle of scotch beside her. But as he made a grab she passed out into Hawkeye's arms. He stepped around the broken glass and motioned for his son to help.   
  
The two laid her on the couch. Blake retreated to his room as his Father sat quietly watching Margaret.   
  
He eyed his Father a moment as he reached the top of the stairs then continued into his room.   
  
"Margaret---what's happened to you?" he said talking to himself, and shaking his head.   
  
A few hours passed and Hawkeye hadn't gotten any sleep. Finally she started to come to, of course right when Hawkeye's eyes started to close.   
  
"Pierce…" She began, grabbing her head. "Did you rescue me?"  
  
Hawkeye was confused. "Rescue you?"  
  
"My knight in shining armor." She replied, sitting herself upright.   
  
"Margaret…I…you…" He didn't know what to say, he was so surprised.   
  
"You were you know…no matter hot rotten I got you ,you always came to my rescue…"  
  
"Major, what happened to you?" He asked.   
  
"Remember my dad?"  
  
"The General?" Hawkeye replied.   
  
"That very one…" She pointed, then took a deep breath. "He died 2 months ago…and ya know what Pierce?"  
  
"What?" He asked solemnly.   
  
"I never got it." She replied.   
  
"Never got what Margaret?" He asked earnestly.  
  
"It…ya know…it…"  
  
"No I don't know, really, what is 'it?"  
  
"Of course you don't know what 'it' is…you never needed it, you're the knight in shining armor."  
  
She was babbling and he knew it. "Major, lets get you to bed." He stood up.   
  
"No listen…I never got his approval Pierce…now I'll never know if I was ever good enough."  
  
He sighed. "Major, you saved more lives than he killed in his time." He stopped himself wondering if that was a good way to put it.   
  
She looked up as if a light bulb had gone off. "You're right Pierce…you are absolutely right…I did, by God, I was the best damn nurse this army has ever seen!" She attempted to stand but fell back onto the couch.   
  
Hawkeye nodded, and reached for her as she fell back.   
  
"My knight in shining armor…" She said, pulling him in for a kiss. And Hawkeye complied.   
  
As they kissed, Blake stood above the stairs, his mouth open to speak…furious…  
  
THE END CH. 23  
  
AN: What do ya think guys? Got a little bit longer for you this time. Stay tuned for more exciting adventures in the Pierce family saga…  
  
Please review…it helps me…help you~ TLH †  
  
AN #2: For Reviewer Question: Vietnam Veterans weren't given a great homage at their return to the States. The name "Baby Killer" was put on the Vets. That was until they were given the respect they finally deserved, although for a lot of them, who are still alive but not well, it was much too late. 


	24. Finally

Back In the World CH 24  
  
--  
  
"STOP!!!!!" Blake blurted out with all the energy of someone who hadn't spoken in months.  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye jumped.  
  
Hawkeye stood up and raced to the bottom of the stairs. "Blake this isn't..." He stopped himself. "You talked...Blake you..."  
  
"Dad! What are you doing?!" Blake asked interrupting his Father.  
  
Hawkeye couldn't believe it. He shook his head and began. "It's not what you think son, we're old friends." He finished, his heart mixed with joy and anger.  
  
"Blake it was my fault...I made him kiss me." Margaret said now standing on her own power.  
  
Blake shook his head. "The heck with the both of you." He turned and raced back to his room.  
  
Hawkeye started up the stairs, then came back down. "Margaret I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave." He said simply, then made his way to his sons room, leaving a distraught Margaret behind.  
  
He knocked on his son's door and twisted the knob to find it was locked.  
  
"Blake, open up, let's...talk." He said simply.  
  
"I can finally talk, and you're the last person I want to talk to right now!"  
  
Hawkeye sighed. "I'm so happy to hear your voice, it's been so long ya know...when I saw you that day you came home, I was so relieved because I knew I wouldn't be alone...I hate being alone; ya know that...Margaret she is good friend, and tonight she drank some and it got out of hand...look I'm sorry...will ya just talk to me?"  
  
The door opened slowly. "Why now? Why right after mom died?"  
  
Hawkeye reached out to his son. "Blake, I will never forget your mother, but it's killing me being without her, what I did downstairs was wrong and I apologize, she is going to leave soon, then it'll be just me and you okay?"  
  
Blake nodded, finally being able to show his emotion, he fell into a bit of tears. The two embraced.... Downstairs the crying was echoed by Margaret's own.  
  
THE END  
  
CH 24  
  
AN: Sorry this was shorter folks, I hurt me neck playing racquetball and I'm in this brace thing. Relax HM fans, it'll be alright. I promise.  
  
As always please review, the more reviews I get... It will make my neck heal quicker, which will make for longer chapters next time... Take care - TLH ‡ 


	25. Back to Normal?

Back In the World – CH 25  
  
"Back to Normal?"  
  
AN: I didn't forget about Frank don't worry…everything will wrap up nicely…I hope…I'm off the brace, but still a bit tense. But the chiropractor has worked wonders.   
  
I must admit, I was a bit stuck on how to move on with the story…but here we go…  
  
--  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye's goodbye wasn't like the last two. It came with only a tight hug and a small kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Thanks for everything Margaret…"   
  
"It was my pleasure Pierce… I'm sorry again if I caused any trouble."  
  
Hawkeye shook his head. "Oh no, I mean hey, it got Blake to talk right? Look, you take care of yourself okay? And you can come visit whenever you want."  
  
"Thanks Pierce. I will." She smiled and headed for the gate door.  
  
Hawkeye knew he would miss her, but right now, the most important person in his life was his son. And he had lost time to make up for.   
  
In the next few months, Blake was able to wrap up high school and caught up with a lot of his old buddies. He'd gotten his old job back and things started to move along smoothly. Finally. He still saw the psychiatrist when he needed to, but the episodes of depression were happening less and less.   
  
Hawkeye got the first good news in a long while, when BJ called and told him Erin had eloped and got married. Though BJ wasn't too excited, Hawkeye was. But besides that news, things were finally starting to get back to normal at the Pierce home.   
  
"Dad, I'm going to work, then out with Brenda…be back late, don't wait up." Blake said grabbing the door knob.   
  
"Who's this Brenda?" He asked as his son was half way out the door.   
  
"Just a friend." He barely said as he closed the door shut behind him.   
  
Hawkeye nodded. "Uh huh, just a friend." He said to himself. Just then the phone rang.   
  
"Hello….hey Beej…how are ya buddy?"  
  
"Hey Hawk, I'm good."  
  
"How's Peg…and how's Erin enjoying married life?"   
  
"Peg is just fine…and Erin's doing well."  
  
"You warmed up to the hubby yet?"  
  
"A little, I figure Pegs dad was hard on me, I deserve to return the favor…at least half fold."  
  
Hawkeye chuckled a bit. "I still can't believe she did it. I mean you have to admit it was pretty exciting."  
  
BJ shrugged. "I still would have liked a big wedding, but whatchya gonna do ya know?"  
  
"Yeah really…kids."  
  
"Kids." BJ replied simply. "Speaking of which, how's Blake?"  
  
"Good, he just left for work…I think he's got a lady friend now too."  
  
"Uh oh, take it from me, watch out, they just might run away and elope on ya."  
  
Hawkeye smiled. "I'm just so glad to see him happy."  
  
"That's great, but uh, how are you?" BJ asked fiddling through his mail.   
  
Hawkeye sifted through his mail as well. "I'm doing okay...work has lightened up a bit."  
  
"Good, same around here, the hospitals was jumping a couple weeks ago, now its slowed a bit."  
  
"I do miss Margaret though. It was so great yet odd having her around here ya know."  
  
"I bet…"  
  
Hawkeye lifted a letter and read the address, interrupting his friend. "BJ! I got another letter from Frank."  
  
"Wow, took him long enough…how come the guy doesn't write me any letters?"   
  
Hawkeye ignored his friends question and read the letter intently. "Beej, you're not gonna believe this."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"It's a letter from Frank's wife…she said that ever since Frank sent that letter to me, he started to completely change."  
  
"Wow…incredible." BJ replied surprised.  
  
Hawkeye read down the letter quickly. But when it ended, his heart struck a cord.  
  
He collected himself and continued. "Beej…Frank died last month."  
  
BJ almost dropped phone. "What? How?"  
  
"Well it doesn't say exactly, her exact words were…. "It's been about a month since Franks passing, and I've been meaning to write to you, to thank you for whatever it was you did or said. It changed my husband, and we got to see him in a new light before he left us."  
  
"Aw, Hawk, that's beautiful." BJ replied, still coming to terms with the fact that Frank Burns was no longer.  
  
"I can't believe it…he's gone…Frank's dead." He could barely speak the last word.   
  
"What else did she write Hawk?"  
  
"Just more about how he changed, that he started to see the real truth in the Bible and gave his life to God."  
  
"It's a miracle man. We should be happy for him." BJ said solemnly.   
  
"Yeah, then why do I feel so crummy?"  
  
"Crummy…Hawk you were one of the main reasons he changed. I mean you saved him….kind of."  
  
"Beej, we're gonna have to stop these phone calls…every time you call or I call, someone either dies or gets sent away to war."  
  
BJ smiled slightly. "It's weird huh?"  
  
"Too weird. But hey listen…I got tons more mail and bills to go through, let me call ya back after I let this sink in." Hawkeye said rushing his hand through his hair.   
  
"Alright Hawk…but be happy for him."  
  
"Why?" Hawkeye asked confused.  
  
"Heavens a wonderful place." BJ replied simply.   
  
The two exchanged goodbyes and Hawkeye glanced to only picture of Jen he left out next to the sugar.  
  
"I bet it is honey…I bet it is." He said to himself. As he re read the letter in his hand. Still astonished.   
  
Hawkeye called him back later than night, and decided not to wait up for Blake, just as eh asked. The next morning was more than interesting to say the least. Blake hardly ever mentioned 'Nam to his dad, but this story was for some reason itching to be told…  
  
"Burns? Really…I'm sorry dad; I know you were war buddies and all."  
  
Hawkeye smiled. "Well I wouldn't say we ere buddies, we kind of had this love—hate, hate relationship."  
  
Blake smirked. "Yeah I bet…but the name Burns really struck a nerve Dad, I was just thinking about this Major that was at the camp I was at…"  
  
"Blake you don't have to talk about…"  
  
"No, Dad, I really feel like I need to tell you this…I don't know why, but I just do…this Major…well they were about to finish me off, and this Major took my place, he pissed off the guards so bad, they killed him instead of me. Basically he died for me. And now I'm here with you."  
  
Hawkeye almost started to cry as his son finished. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"It just struck something in me, hearing his name, I mean his last name was Burns too. And he was a Major."  
  
"Burns huh? Well Burns is a very common name…it couldn't possibly…" Hawkeye stopped himself and thought… 'Could that be why Frank had really written the letter?'  
  
"Blake what was his first name, do you remember?"  
  
"Uh…Lance. Why?"  
  
"Just gonna make sure of something."  
  
He grabbed a notepad and a pen, and began to write...  
  
"Dear Mrs. Burns…  
  
END CH. 25  
  
AN: There was a few days there, after the Major died and Franks letter. So bear with me on this. It may not be his son. I apologize if this seemed rushed at all, I am hoping to move it through smoothly, but not be too rushed.   
  
But yeah…Erin got married, just a little trick for you writers, if you want to not drag on, have people elope ha-ha…   
  
Please review, it helps me…help you…Take care – TLH † 


	26. Yes Another Letter

Back In the World Ch. 26 --  
  
"Dad you get the letter back yet?" Blake asked racing down the stairs.  
  
"I'm getting the mail right now...sheesh, you sound more excited to know than I do." Hawkeye said, opening the door and walking out to the mail box.  
  
When he returned Blake was waiting patiently at the door. Hawkeye eyed him and flipped through the mail.  
  
"Got it!" He almost screamed as he started to tear the letter open.  
  
He sat down at the couch as Blake leaned over his shoulder from behind.  
  
"I can feel you breathing on my neck." Hawkeye said looking back at his son.  
  
"Oh---sorry." He backed away a bit and walked around the couch, sitting next to him.  
  
Hawkeye read quickly through the letter, Blake watching his facial expressions intently as he read.  
  
"Well..." Blake asked peering over the best he could.  
  
"My God...it was his son...they adopted him awhile back..." The older man replied, rereading it quickly.  
  
"Whoa Dad, that's just freaky." Blake replied in his youthful tone.  
  
"Freaky...yea..." Hawkeye nodded.  
  
"Says ... When we got the letter, Frank was so distraught he wouldn't speak. All he did was write all day long. And the letter I found recently was the one to you, which I wrote to you about before. I can't begin to thank you enough for the change in him. I have lost half of my family in these past months, but I got to see a side of my husband I had never seen before.  
  
I hope this letter finds your family whole and peaceful. I am deeply touched that my son was able to give you your son back. I suppose we are now even, for the time you were able to give my husband and I. God Bless you and your son."  
  
Blake and his father were silent for a few moments.  
  
"Wow." Blake uttered.  
  
"Wow." Hawkeye echoed his son.  
  
Hawkeye put down the letter and stood up.  
  
"Hey uh, can I write her a letter back." Blake asked looking up at his dad.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure she could use all the friends she can get right now."  
  
Blake nodded. "Right."  
  
Hawkeye then opened the closet and reached for his coat. "I'll be home late...be good."  
  
"Alright see ya." He said flat, as he picked up the letter from the table. Not making eye contact with his father.  
  
"Look Blake, don't get too deep into this...I don't want it taking you back in time."  
  
Blake looked up. "Don't worry. It won't" he said simply.  
  
Hawkeye watched as his son took the letter and went into the kitchen. Shrugging to himself, he made his way out the door, all the while thinking of the infamous Frank Burns.  
  
THE END CH. 26  
  
AN: I guess the title of this story should be MAIL CALL back in the world, for all the letter writing happening here. I' am so very glad you are enjoying the story fans. You are who I write for, those reviews mean a lot to us authors. And my neck has healed up very well, must have been those reviews. Thanks again.  
  
Stay tuned for the next episode in the Pierce family saga...and HM fans...especially.. 


	27. Seriousness to Silliness

Back In the World CH. 27 Seriousness to Silliness Near Christmas at the Pierce Home  
  
AN: Was out of town folks, and am leaving again this Tuesday. Yes school is out, hence the retreats. Sorry about the delay, here is a little something.  
  
--  
  
Hawkeye sat quietly alone in his bed thinking of BJ's comment to him after he read the letter to him over the phone.  
  
"Be happy for him...he's in heaven?" he shook his head. "How in God's name could Frank Burns make it into heaven?" He thought to himself. Salvation is an amazing thing. He pulled open his dresser drawer and grabbed the handkerchief he had gotten that one trusty day at the hospital. He glanced over to the empty place beside him and began to get a bit misty.  
  
It was late and Blake had slept over a friends. He hopped out of the bed, handkerchief still in hand, and started to walk through the house. He glanced at picture frames and ornaments that laid around. They had attempted to put the tree up earlier that evening but with no success. Jennifer was always the practical one.  
  
He opened the door to the attic and made his way up. Pulling the string to turn on the light he slowly started to go through some old things. He grabbed one particular picture from long ago; it was himself, Margaret Houlihan, Henry Blake, John Macintyre, Walter O'Reilly, Father Francis P. Mulcahy and the infamous Frank Burns. They had just gotten done with a long OR session and Radar had insisted they pose for a picture to send back to the states. Hawkeye remembered it well, because afterwards he and Trapper locked Frank in Margaret's tent and sold tickets for everyone to listen in on their late night chat.  
  
He smirked a bit as he remembered then was wistful as he realized Frank Burns was no more, then shook his head briefly as he peered at the taller man beside him whom also was no more. Henry Blake.  
  
He wiped the dust off the frame with the handkerchief and brought it down into his living room. He put it up right next to the picture of him and Jennifer the day they brought Blake home from the hospital.  
  
He took a seat on the living room couch and glanced again at the tree which laid in pieces on the floor. Then suddenly began to burst out into laughter. His mind flashed back to when Blake was about five and Jennifer was in the kitchen while he tried to put together the tree. Jennifer had told him to wait till she got back but men and their pride I suppose. As he attempted to place the large middle branches onto the bottom lodge, it collapsed on top of him. Which caused his son to think it was a game and jump on top. Just then Jennifer walked in the room and laughing shook her head.  
  
"Now can I say I told you so?" She smiled. And without helping her husband up or taking Blake up, she sat at the nearby chair and sipped her coffee, laughing hysterically as he attempted to move from under the fake pines while at the same time adjusting to Blake's jumping up and down on top of him.  
  
Tears had started to fall at the hilarity of the flashback. He reclined on the couch then sat up quickly.  
  
"I'll show her" he said laughingly. "Watch this honey." He said to the frame on the mantle.  
  
And sure enough, after his first attempt, he laid on the floor covered in pine and being poked by the star ornament under his butt. As he reached for the piercing ornament he threw it across the room. Laughing he leaned his head back.... "Yeah yeah, now you can say I told you so..."  
  
____  
  
THE END CH. 27  
  
AN: Please review, it helps me, help you! Take care – TLH ‡ 


	28. You First

Back In the World FINAL CHAPTER  
  
AN: Well folks, after sadly only one review after the last chapter, I thought it was time to wrap things up. There will be an epilogue to this, so no worries. I apologize if it feels rushed at all. I didn't want to drag on, but it's a good read. Enjoy. And Please review and let me know what you thought of the story as a whole. Thanks and Take care - TLH  
  
--  
  
With Christmas carols ringing in the air at every step, Hawkeye Pierce found himself plugging his ears in every line he un-patiently waited in. Blake and his girlfriend split off from him in the beginning and it had been a while since he'd been in the mall all alone without Jennifer directing his steps.  
  
"Uh excuse me sir, could you tell me where Champion Sporting Goods is?" Hawkeye stopped a man passing by.  
  
The man looked back at him with a confused look. "You trying to be funny fella?" The man replied.  
  
Hawkeye shrugged. "Uh, no sir. I was just..."  
  
"It's right in front of you Bo Zo" he said walking away.  
  
"Well and a Merry Christmas to you too!" Hawkeye hollered back simultaneously scratching his head at such a silly occurrence.  
  
After what seemed like hours but was only fifteen minutes he was done with his shopping. He wsa supposed to meet up with Blake and his girlfriend Becky at the food court, that he knew, but where the food court was, is another story all together.  
  
After a little bit of searching and some friendly neighborhood shoppers, Hawkeye found his way to the food court and ultimately to his son.  
  
"Boy am I glad to see you two." He said as a look of relief fell on his face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"This mall happened...Christmas shopping happened...long lines...Christmas carols...rude fellow shoppers...happened!" He plopped down on the nearest chair placing his hand over his forehead.  
  
Becky and Blake smirked at each other then took a seat at the table. "The taller they are, the harder they fall." He said to Becky who grinned in return.  
  
"Easy dad, it's over...it's all over." He said calmly putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
After some food and a couple more minutes of venting, the group was ready to head home. But Blake and Becky couldn't help but over hear Hawkeye repeating to himself all the way home...  
  
"I just wanted to know where the stupid sporting goods store was!"  
  
-- The next week passed by slowly. And Christmas day was just around the corner. The tree was up, lights twinkling outside, and gifts under the tree. Work was picking up at the hospital as it tended to do near the Holidays. But life seemed to be settling down, and for that alone, Benjamin Franklin Pierce was thankful.  
  
"Blake come on, service is at 10, we wont get a seat!"  
  
"Chill Dad, I'm coming..." He jogged down the steps. "Since when are you a stickler for church?"  
  
"It just might mean more to me now okay?" He said opening the door and grabbing his keys.  
  
Blake stood there quietly for a moment before he followed, closing the door behind him.  
  
Church was a circus as always on Christmas morning. Blake watched intently as his Father followed the service. He never used to, he only went before because his Mom had made him and he hated it. Now he was anticipating it and listening to every word. A miracle.  
  
After the service Blake finally asked curious. "So I saw you were pretty into it in there?"  
  
"Yeah...why?" He replied simply starting the engine and attempting to back up.  
  
"Nothing–it's just, not like you is all." He peered out the window not expecting a response.  
  
"Yeah well, sometimes kid, you can't ignore God forever, as your uncle BJ would say..." he chuckled slightly. "I don't know Blake, but I'm changing and it's a good thing."  
  
Blake smiled. "Cool."  
  
"Cool." His dad replied with a nod.  
  
--  
  
"Merry Christmas Margaret" he said into the receiver.  
  
The lady on the other end was ecstatic. "Pierce! It's so good to hear your voice! How are you?"  
  
"Good Margaret, I'm actually good." "I'm so happy to hear that."  
  
"And you?"  
  
A couple seconds passed. "Better."  
  
He sensed a hint of sadness and his ever compassionate heart took him over. "You alone this Christmas?"  
  
"Yes– yes I am."  
  
"How is your..."  
  
"Haven't had a drink in five months and going strong..." She said proudly, still wondering why he asked if she was alone.  
  
"Proud of ya Margaret...listen you're always welcome at my home, in fact, I'd love to see you again."  
  
She grinned. "And Blake?"  
  
"Blake is fine, time has passed, things have cooled down, he's got a girlfriend now."  
  
"Good for him Hawk...but I don't want to intrude...it's the holidays and..."  
  
"Ah come on, we'd love the company, don't make me order your Major."  
  
"You're only a Captain Pierce!"  
  
"Well it never stopped me before...come on...book a flight, on me."  
  
"Alright alright, if you insist." She replied.  
  
"Great!" He almost jumped out of his chair. "Just call me back with the details...cant wait to see you Margaret...great...bye."  
  
Blake just entered the room seeing the large grin on his fathers face. "You win the lottery?"  
  
"No son, something better." He strutted out of the room like he was three feet taller.  
  
Blake shrugged and opened the refrigerator. "What a weirdo."  
  
"I heard that!" His dad yelled from upstairs.  
  
-- A few days passed and Margaret settled right in. Blake was open to her staying there, considering he had no other choice.  
  
"Blake, call me tomorrow morning when you wake up."  
  
"Alright, happy new years dad...Margaret." He left with a smile.  
  
"Oh that Pierce smile..." She grinned and cuddled closer.  
  
He grinned big laughingly.  
  
"So what's your new years resolution Pierce?"  
  
He took a moment and thought out his reply. "To move on."  
  
"I'm happy for you Pierce."  
  
"You should be happy for yourself too."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you're who I was hoping to go forward with..." He straightened himself up and looked her right in the eyes. "I should have loved you a long time ago Margaret but as fate would have it I suppose it didn't happen, but this merry go round I've been on since Korea started with you and appears, has come back to you again. Now I loved Jennifer very much, but I know God has put you back in my life not only for me to help you but for you to help me. Stay with me Margaret, let's not miss this chance."  
  
Tears fell freely as she said nothing but embraced him. The night fell slowly into morning. That night gave a new meaning to a New Years resolution.  
  
-- Years passed and the Pierce home was as eventful as ever.  
  
"Blake we have something to tell you." Hawkeye said as his son entered the kitchen.  
  
"I have something to tell you too dad...you first."  
  
"No you first..."  
  
"No you...."  
  
"Alright...Blake listen, I'm not gonna draw this out...but Margaret and I have decided to get married..." He closed his eyes expecting his son to oppose.  
  
"That's great dad, so have me and Becky." He replied quickly and jetted out of the room. "I knew you'd understand" he said before he closed the door and raced to his car.  
  
Hawkeye's mouth was gaped open but he no longer had an audience. He just smiled looking up to the heavens in thanks.  
  
--  
  
"Beej, you're not gonna believe what I have got to tell you..." Hawkeye started.  
  
"I got some news for you too...you first."  
  
"No you first..." he smirked getting excited.  
  
"Hawk...Erin's pregnant!"  
  
--- THE END!!!! 


	29. EPILOUGE

Epilougue to Back in the World By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
–  
  
I know it's been a while guys, things got a little crazy around here. Sure has rained its fair share in Michigan, that's for sure.  
  
Anyway, this is my first epilogue but how hard can it be right? Guess we'll see. Enjoy...  
  
--  
  
Things had begun to wrap up nicely in the Pierce home. Margaret and Hawkeye had their occasional tiffs as married couples do and life was running smoothly. Pierce was promoted to chief surgeon of his hospital but after a few years his body started to catch up to him and he retired from surgery to do house calls near his home. Margaret and him didn't have any children, but managed to raise two puppies and one kitten to become strong strapping young pets.  
  
Meanwhile, in San Francisco, the former Erin Hunnicutt, had her first child. It was a 7 pound 3oz. little boy. They named him Lance and went on to have three other kids, all of which were boys. Lance being the first born whole heartedly decided to go to med school, while the others found their own paths.  
  
As the years passed, BJ as well retired. And him and Peg sold their home in Mill Valley and took to traveling for about a year. They purchased a home on the water, and there lived out their years as grand parents and a testament to the meaning of marriage.  
  
. And then there was Blake, a few months after his father was married, he tied the knot as well. He became a writer and wrote of his experiences in Vietnam on one end of the spectrum and his experiences in Crab Apple Cove for another. Mrs. Frank Burns, continued to write Blake for years, until her death years later. Blake published the letters along with a short story of who Frank Burns was and the connection between their families.  
  
He was a local celebrity and war hero. But that didn't come till later. As the world had its struggles with the Vietnam aftermath, so too did Blake. But once his first child was born, something released him from those worries. They went on to have two children, one boy and one girl. The girl inevitably named, Jennifer.  
  
Every year his Father and he would visit Jennifer's grave, and year after year Hawkeye and BJ found themselves reuniting for memorial service after memorial service. They still talked every week, month after month, year after year. A testament to the meaning of friendship.  
  
Each one of these characters was a testament. A testament to what a lasting marriage means, to what a lasting friendship means and to what faith means. Each one had their own little wars, and it was up to them who would come out the victor. And I'm proud to say, each has, and so.... they all lived Happily Ever After.  
  
THE END!!  
  
AN: Would love to know your thoughts. Take care - TLH ‡ 


End file.
